Empty Pain
by Edwards-Vixen15
Summary: CHAPTER 25! I FINALLY PUT IT UP! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!
1. Faint Empty Pain

**

* * *

**

**A Faint Empty Pain**

**Whinry starred up at the sky, it was a such beautiful day. But Whinry felt an emptyness deep inside her consumed her whole. She couldn't figure out what this monster was, what caused her pain and saddness.**

**She was as blue as the sky that day. Her grandma Pinoka had sent her to the store for some bolts. They really didn't need any though, and Whinry knew this. Her gradma simply thought that the walk and the fresh air would lighten her up. Indeed the walk was good, she usually enjoyed listening to the quiet but busy village.**

**She did lighten up a bit, it wasn't really until she passed the hillside that her and the boys used to play on that the emptiness grew in to an ocean drounding her with saddness and pain, not letting her see all the good that was happening around her. A brown paper bag lie squashed next to her with a couple of bolts sneakig out of it, and a few bolts were scattered out in the grass around her. When she finally regained her strenght and was broke from her daze she pick up the bag spilling out more blots clumsly. **

**'_Why do I mess everything up! errr' _she thought, shoving the bolts back into the bag.**

**' Gosh I was never so empty and such a reckless cluts when I was younger and Ed and Al were still around.**

**maybe it's just me today. tomarrow will be better' she thought trying to reasure herself. **

**But it was hard to think straight over the thumping, all this crying inside had given her a painful headache. She became a little dizzy, then as she looked a head of her things started to sway and her head became extermly heavy.**

**"Hey, Whinry is that you? How are you on this beautiful day? Pa said that those auto-mail pieces will be in soon and that"said a voice from behind her. The voice grew louder and louder, she couldn't turn around and look she thought she'd fall over if she did. Her head pounded and the voice became fuzzy. Her ears were ringing louder and louder.**

**"Whinry you o.k?" said the voice of a young man.**

**"huh?" Whinry said she couldn't understand him at all.**

**"You o.k?" asked the boy, he ran infront of her grabbing her at the shoulders to stop her from moving.**

**"Are you o.k?" the boy anunciated.**

**Whinry was focused on her five feet that to her were still moving. All of sudden she felt a stillness deep inside her mealting away. She looked up into his eyes that were so amber and deep, And saw his honey blonde hair shining in the sun, and noticed his white-gloved hands on her shoulders.**

**"Edward?" she whispered before fainting and falling onto the boy who was indeed not Edward.**

**The boy gave a short disturbed look and his body went tense having Whinry in his arms. So he picked her up and laid her on the grass. After picking up all the bolts that were everywhere including down his shirt and in his shoes, he picked up Whinry and took her home.**

**There was a knock on the door, '_wonder who that could be'_ thought Pinoka as she walked calmly over to the door. When she opened the door she saw Whinry in this young boys arms. Pinoka gasped.**

**"Hello Pinoka!" said the boy in an unusally cheery voice for the situation they were in. "Whinry had an accident..."**

**"I see that" Pinoka said with a little attuide trying to be sarcastic,"just please lay her on the couch over there."**

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'll get the second chapter up asap, and hopefully I can make it longer this time!

always--- Edwardsvixen15


	2. Winry

This chapter isn't as long as I hoped it would be have fun!

(Ed x Win fans rule!)

Lots of reveiws plz!** >**

* * *

Whinry's dream 

"Edward?"Whinry whispered(a.n:whinry's dream starts right after the young boy asked her if she was alright before she fainted)

"Whinry you look pale..." Edward said"Are you o.k?"

"uh,yes I am but were did you come from?"Whinry said

"oh... the cononel Mustang told me we needed a break,'well I bet he just didn't want to pay us for a couple of days actually'"Ed mumbled under his breath,"anyway we decide to come visit for awhile.

Well, that and it never hurts to get your auto-mail checked up on."

"You came to visit? Just to visit no strings attached? Edward nothings wrong right!"

"No everythings fine Whinry,"

"Wheres Alphonse?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere I think he's still looking for something in town..."Edward answered

"Looking for what?"

"None of yours nosey."Ed said playfully" You look like you need to sitdown, come on"

Edward and Whinry walked over and Ed sat on the hill side. "So" Edward started "how" without a beat Whinry lost footing and fell right ontop of Edward.

Then he grabed hold of her and they both rolled down the hill.

Whinry and Ed where both laughing uncontrollably. Then when they were in the feild at the bottom of the hill and whinry was ontop of Edward, Whinry felt the emptyness leave her body as if it never existed. She continued to laugh until she looked up into his eyes, she blushed deep shades of red. Relizing that his feet were touching her shins, and there legs were touching all the way up to his bealtbuckle wich she could feel pressing in aginst her stomach and her chest touching his, Edward relizing this too was now also bright red. Then something provoked them as their faces neared. until Whinry could feel his warm breath on her lips and man it stunk then he licked her.

"Ah" Whinry yelped,waking up with Den on top of her giving her doggie kisses like nobodies busniess. " Get off of me Den your a boulder",Whinry said shoving him off of her. "Eww, ah, Whinry said gasping for air. Man Den you stink what were you doing rolling around in somet'n dead?"

Then Whinry recalled her dream_,'until edward turned out to be a stinky dog with bad breath who has licking issues,'_ Whinry thought I liked him, almost kissed him and I liked it, Whinry got the shiveres.

"Come on its Edward were talking about here! Plus it was olny a dream, who am I kidding, I don't like him" She said aloud

"huh dear did you say somthing Whinry dear?" Pinoka asked yelling from the other room.

"No", Whinry yelled back to her.

Pinoka came into the room with a bowl of water a rag and some small blue pills.

"So you must'a been have'n a pretty good dream, you started gigling why I was thanking George."

"George?"

"Yes, George you know the boy who works at the little shop at the end of the street, I'm pretty sure they've got some auto-mail parts for us... Whinry lie back down you know better you'll make your self sick, you need some rest"

Whinry hated resting but Pinoka was right she did need some rest, which is why as soon as her head hit that pillow she fell into a nother deep sleep.

* * *

Hope you like it! > 

Thankyou---Edwards-vixen15


	3. Relizing

**A special thank to Winrii-chan! I think I spelled it all right this time, > yay!**

**This was just a quick updated!**

**-Edwardsvixen15**

**

* * *

**

**Relizing**

Winry woke up in an odd position, her face was buried into the couch and her butt was stickig up in the air. After rubbing her sore neck a little she laughed at her self, _'What an odd way to wake up!'_ She had such a weird dream but she couldn't remember what happened, she just knew it was a strange one. She often forgot her dreams after she woke up, she thought back to some of the sillyest ones. Then the emptyiness hit her as she again recalled the dream of Edward, her eyes got watery thinking of him, and a lump formed in her throat that was hard to swallow. Why was thinking of him about to make her cry, could she possibly have deep serious feelings about him? _' I mean Edward Elric_,' She thought to herself. The couch was hurting her back and for some odd reason she was to awake to go back to sleep, as soon as she knew it pointless tears were running down her face and they all came with the memories of Edward. Her stomach dropped out as she thought of _'his deep amber eyes, his perfect honey blonde hair how I long to braid it again, to work on his auto-mail'_ could this be the reason she had always, _'always'_ stayed up late pouring her heart and soul into his auto-mail making sure it was perfect for him. Was he more than afriend in her heart. She never did that with any other customer. Then it hit her, she loved him. She loved him so very much. Enough to throw wrenches at his head, she giggled. He must be angry at her for tring to kill him with the wrench. She got up and looked out the window into the night sky more memories came flooding back but this time there was no emptyness, no monster that would consumer if she thought about him to much she felt beautiful and clear like the midnight sky. These feelings that olny Ed could bring to her, os the thought of him witch now

sent butterflys zooming around in her stomach.

_'oh Edward you have know idea' _

Then Winry climbed back over the couch and grabed her pillow she put it up to her face and burrowed deep into it. She walked around the coffe table not watching the floor and steped on something no someone!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Edward yelled my leg!"

he yanked it out from underneath Winry.

"oowahhh!" Winry screamed losing her balance and falling on top of Edward. "Get Off!" He yelled trying to stand up then falling onto Den who wined loudly pushing him back off on to winry who had just stood up. Then they looked into each others eyes and turned red and some yelled and war broke lose.

"GET OFF YOU ROCK"Winry screamed bonkig him on the head with a wrench that came out of nowhere.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET UP WHEN THERES A HUGE MONSTER ONTOP ME!", and indeed there was a monster on top of him, Den was lieing ontop of them and they where stuck like that until Winry smaked Ed across the face with her wrench,"DEN MOVE OR I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!" Winry shouted.

"So" Winry began,"Where did you come from anyway?"

"I was out in some old village looking for something for mustang when we got this random call saying you were sick, so Al and I decided to stop by and see how you were doing that was a couple of days ago though. Man! you were out like a llight when we got here... and you said the weirdest things while you were sleeping."

"huh? Oh yeah and I'm weird?"Winry stated shaking the wrench at him.

"Weird did I say weird I ment cute you sounded cute talking about bunnies and stuff!"Ed gasped for a minute there he thought he was a goner.

"Well, I'm going to bed, my head still hurts. Goodnight Al." Winry said brifely placing a small kiss on his could metal cheek "and Goodnight Edward"she then placed a kiss on his cheek but when she did there was a bit of alarm between the two of them and for that breif moment Winry felt complete. Leaveing Ed in state of shock she made her way upstairs leaving behind her pillow (which was Ed's anyway) and blanket.

"Al", Edward whispered as they sat there still, in the livingroom.

"huh?"

"Winry did something seem different about her to you?"

"No not really why?"Al said confused.

"Well, I dunno when she kissed me it felt weird, like not a goodnight kiss from friend to friend. Do you think"

"Ed why don't you just ask her?"

"Are you crazy? And Why would I do something like that? I mean if she found out" Ed stoped dead in his tracks, he had dug his grave.

"Oooo, you like her! Your giiirrrlll friend,"Al said slowly in attempt to annoy Edward.

"No I don't I never said that! and she's just a friend who's close and happens to be a girl,She's your friend too ya know!"

"Why dose it make you so angry if she's just a girl friend? huh! hhuuuhhh?"Al said

"Errrr" Ed was really mad now.

"Whats the point anyway ? You jelous?" was Edward's comeback.

"Jelous of what...LoVeR BoY!"

"Al!"Ed screamed

"What?"Al said sarcasticly.

"I'm taking Winry her pillow I'll be right back...Errr."Ed said grabing the pillow and blanket.

"He walked slowly up the stairs he wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not, and if he was he didn't want to wake her.

Winry stood there in her room hanging half way out the wind starring at the moon,she was so confused. She stoped for a moment and touched her lips and remembered the wamrth of Edward's cheek when she kissed him. How she felt complete, maybe she thought maybe I loved him all this time without knowing it... just maybe he was closes to me because i felt things for him, things that made her stomach drop out, that made her feel like and angel had touched her heart tonight, and made her feel whole again. It was as if she had made a maraculous recovery, but she knew that it was Ed's presents that made her pain disappear in a flash. It was Edward Elric's playful smile that made her blush deep red, and when she fell onto him and looked in to his deep amber eyes how she longed to be with him, and her dream that made her bubble up with such excitment she wanted to scream. She wanted yelp for joy she flet she would explod if she didn't express the eternel joy and passion that bubbled up inside her and flowed vastly though her veins making her heart beat faster and louder than ever before as she relized '_i love Edward Elric'_ she again whispered it to herself. Throwing her upperbody out of the window shooting her hands up into the ari letting the cool night's wind slip between her fingers making her feel she could fly "**I love Edward Elric!" **She shouted out into the dark gentel night. '_i love him...' _she whispered to herself letting her hands fall back to her as she held them to her chest. She sighed_ 'after all this time Edward...'_ she untied the jumpersuite letting fall to her feet kicking it off as she pulled out of her tubetop and flung it across the room. She pick up thin silky white nightgown that hung to her knees. She sliped her arm into the armholes and was about to slip it over her head.

Ed reached her room he opened the door without knocking accidently and saw none other than Winry standing there with her clothes half way on.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Winry screamed crossing her arms across her chest trying tocover herself up.

Ed stood there in the doorway with a disturbed look on his face then in the blink of an eye slamed the doorshut. He smacked himself in the head Winry was going to kill him! Embarassed to look at her he put the pillow and blanket infront of her door and retired downstaires on the couch. When Winry awoke the next day she relized she had finally gotten it out, She was in love with Edward Elric, and nothing was going to stop her from having the perfect day.

* * *

beep beep! yay Winry's in love woot woot! don't worry still more to come!

and Thank you again Winrii-chan!

always---Edwards-vixen15

p.s.Winrii-chan rox!


	4. Her Day

**HER DAY**

Winry grabed a big shirt that hung to her knees and put it on. The olny people there were Ed, Al and Pinoka. So this morning she didn't feel the need to fully dress.(not that she did any morning)upon getting up she ventured downstairsseeing that Edward was still lieing there fast asleep. Winry heard footsteps coming down the stairs and knew it was Pinoka.

"Hello grandma", Winry said cheery than usual.

"Well you seem happy this morning Winry. What made you recover so quickly?"

"I dunno, But can you believe it Edward is still asleep!and Alphonse is outside training or whatever."

"Edward and Al waited up for you for a couple of days he needs to rest, Winry."

"You mean Ed and Al were up all night worried about me?"Winry said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes Winry, and I think you should thank them ffor coming all this way, you know they brought some," pinoka was cut of by a highpithed squeal.

"I know I'll make breakfast! yay!eeeee!"Winry said wiggleing around like nobodies busniess. Before Pinoka could say another word Winry was in the kitchen trying to make something edable. Pinoka just starred at her awhile then gave a small smile.

Meanwhile Ed was lying there awake but to comfortable to get up. His body was still worn from lastnight and a couple of other nights. He recalled the pain that eched down deep inside of him as he and his brother watched Winry lying there helplessly. But now it was like some maraculous recovery she was jumping around and as happy as could be. He laughed to himself when he saw her standing there with flour all over her face. Winry turned to him and saw that his eyes were open,

"Oh Ed, hey I didn't notice you were up."Winry said giving him a smile.

"Yeah", he said softly burring his head in the pillowhoping to fall asleep again. Al of a sudden he felt something pounce on him he looked up and there was Winry sitting ontop of him.

"What do you wnt boulder?" Edward said gasping for air.

"Comon Edo please" Winry said squeaking her voice

"What!"

"Get up"

"papapap-leese"Winry said making a puppyface.

"Alright I'm up", Edward said tring to squerm free of her.

"yay!" Winry jumped up and Ed hit the floor.

Winry went back into the kitchen to search the cabients for plates. She found standing on her tippytoes she almost managed to reach them. Edward looking over at her saw the shirt rise up to her lower back revealing somewhat of a pleaesant sight, Ed being a guyand all had troble not looking, and well her being his best friend it was just plain weird. So he grabded a stool and walked over to her.

"Hey, Ed" Winry said still cheery but a little aggravated.

"hey, Here need some help?"

"Oh, yeah like you could reach these" Winry said giggling. Ed's eyes turned black.

"Errr... No I brought a stool"

"Oh, thanks Ed" Winry said swiping it from his hand.

Then they both heard metal thumping through the house, so they both turned to the doorway and saw Alphones headed outside.

"Hey, Al", They both said in unision.

"Hey Winry, hey brother",

"Where you off to" asked Edward

"Nowhere really just goin for a walk."

"Oh then I'll come with you",

Winry watched them both head out the door then returned to the cookbook that lie on the counter.

Edward and Alphonse made there way down the dirt road.

"Do you think Winry's alright brother?"

"Yeah of course she is did you not notice how she woke me up this morning!"

"Yeah,I can't believe there wasn't a wrench involed, it's like she mirclely feels better or something you don't just recover from something that fast."

"So what. She's fine isn't she?"

"yeah, but are you going to tell..."

Suddenly boy running towards them.

"Hey, hey wait!" he shouted

"huh?"

"Are you the Elric brothers?"

"yeah, Why?"

"How's Winry?"

"She's fine, back to her old nagging self. How do you know her?"

"I work at the shop up da road they order parts from us awl' the time."

"What I meant was how did you know she was sick..."

"Oh, Well you see I saw er' walking down the road and she collasped, so I carry," the boy stared turning red "I...uh helped her back to her home."

"Yeah well if you must know shes throwing wrenches again just fine."

"So shes well?"

**"Yes!"**

"Ya must be Edward"

"Yeah, So how'd you know?"

"Winry said a lot about you in her sleep."

"She did, did she, Well... what sort of stuff?"

"Uhh, good stuff. he he he." (Al and boy Sweatdrop)

"What's your name anyway?"

"Ed... do you like Winry?"

"NO!" Ed said turning red

"oh, I think shes beautiful"

"Yeah, Well you better keep your nasty little fingers off of her!"

"oh, sorry don't worry I don't plan on ever touching her like that."

"Good! Keep it that way."

"Hey, anyway could you take these to the rockbells, since your going to be going back any way...please?"

"Sure." said Al

Edward snatched a box out of George's hands."Fine Come'on Al."

"Wait brother!"

Edward and Alphonse walked in the door just as Winry finished setting the table.Inbetween scarfing down eggs and bacon edward managed to say,"Win some George guy gave us that thingy box shapeded thing-a-ma-giga munch much!"

"Nice grammer ed"

"meah"

"Any way thanks." Winry walked over to the box sitting on couch.

"ooo, these are those parts I've been waiting forever on. I'll just go put them in the surgery room."

Winry walked in to the surgery room and set the box next to the operation table. She stared blankly at it and went into a daze. She thought about the time edward got his first ports attached he was so strong about tit he didn't even scream. Edward had always been strong though he never even needed a shoulder to lean on. Or maybe he did and she just wasn't his lean-on shoulder person, maybe he didn't want her to be involved in any way with their other lives. '_Who am i kidding? Edward dosen't love me_ ' She then recalled the time Edward showed up at their house with a shattered suit of armor, no arm, and a annoying alchemist who couldn't stop flexing his muscles. She remembered attaching his new auto-mail arm,that by the way came from scratch, she then remembered him sitting in that cold chair in his boxers, and a light blush spread across her face.

"Winry?"came a small old voice from behind her.

"Get things ready for tomarrow, Pipsqueak needs his leg hightened again surprisingly enough."

"I HEARD THAT!" came Ed's voice from the dinning table.

"hee, I just don't know what I'll do with him" snickered Pinoka.

Later that day Winry decided to go for a swim at the lake. she rumaged around in her burer drawers for a batheingsuit. She found three and decided on a plain black bikini. Granny I'm going to the lake, Bye!"

Winry started down the road.

(back home)

"Wheres winry?"

"She went to the lake." replied Pinoka.

"K, I'm gonna go see her bye."

Winry heard the thumping of huge boots behind her. Big, Black boots with red souls, Edward's boots.

"Hey Win."Edward said as soon as he caught up with her. placing his hand on her shoulder. This gesture made Winry turn pink.

"OH MY GOD! Ouick jump behind those bushes!" Edward yelled blocking Winry from anyone's veiw.

"Wha, What? why?"

"GOD! Honestly winry your half naked!"

"It'sa batheingsuit idiot!"

"Well, don't you think it's a little revealing?"

"Well what do you propose I wear!"

"Um... brush!" Ed said ripping a bush from the ground and shoving it towards Winry.

"God no are you out of your mind! I'm not gonna wear a bush!" Winry shouted once again pulling her wrench out of no where and kloncking him on the head.

"OWW! What was that for and where the hell did that come from how the hell did you hide it!"

"Ohh, I have my ways, I HaVe My WaYs."

"Well, Fine here." Edward muttered slipping his red coat and drapping it over her shoulders. Winry blushed.

"hey!"

"what?"

"We're here!" Winry shouted runing to the water "come'on Ed!"

"Nah, I think I'll just watch I don't really wanna get wet."

"Yes you do!" Winry said running back up to him.

"No I don't"

"Fine be that way, but you'll have to hold this." Winry handed Edward a towel her wrench and his coat."and you get to sit in the sand all by yourself."

"huh.. your not getting me in there."

"uh! fine."

Winry walked over to a coner of the beach that was bathed in sunlight." I like this spot." she said sitting in the sand.

"o.k" Edward sat down net to her on the towel and set all the things next to it.

"alright I'm going in now.."

"Go Ahead" Ed remarked sarcasticaly. He wathed Winry wade in the shallow area for awhile.

(Ed's pov)

Gosh Winry is so beautiful standing there in the sunlight. I wish i could be with her but Winry she's not like that, she olny loves mechanics and maybe evevn that george guy. He's nice to her. He holds her. He's her shoulder to lean on or thats how it seems and I envy him for that.

(end of ed's pov)

Edward looked back down to winry now swimming very close to some guy, who looked handsome, this bothered him.Winry pointed at Edward and giggeled then waved frantically at him. a group of girls were all of a sudden swarming Winry.

"So who's that cutie?"Asked on girl.

"Is he yours?"asked another girl.

"He's Edward and know he's not"mine",do you like him that much?"

"You don't deserve him anyway."

"He's to hott for a backwater second rate used good."

"Yeah so backoff."

The swarm moved away from Winry.

Edward looked around he saw a group of girls giggling and pointing and starring at him. so he flashed a dazzling smile and made all of them mealt.Then all of a sudden a lean Wet body tackeled him.

"Come'on ed get in!"

"No,"Edward smirked turning over and pinning winry.

"Fine, you can't swim can you?"

"Winry you I can Sw...huh... (sigh)Your going to pester me till I get in aren't you?

"uh huh"Winry nodded(an:uh huhyes 4 those selet few who don't understand basicbaby talk)

"Fine" Edward stood up and removed his coat, tanktop, bealt and boots and pants(winry-pov- Tight leather pants, oh god he is so sexy!)until he was in his swim shorts(or boxers is there really that big of a difference?).winry starred up at him and bit her lip.He was so gorgeous.

"Winry? Could you do my braid?"

"huh, oh..sure." Winry slowly undid his braid admiring his honey blonde hair then let it fall through her figers and drape on his back.

"Thanx win,...Race ya!"Ed said already running towards the water.

"huh?...Hey not fair!" Winry yelled chaseing after him.

Edward dove into the deep part of the lake.Winry ran into the lake until the water was up to her waist. Edward swam up to her, grabed puling her towards him and swooping her up cinderella style. Then he span her around in the water and dunked her. Winry poped up out of the water and shoved Edward underneath, When he ran out of breath Winry let him up.With a look of anger Edward shouted

"NOT FAIR!"

"Yes fair." Winry stuck her tounge out at him.

She swim closer to him and and tickeled his sides and said,"I thought you weren't getting in."

"Yeah, well you may have won the battle but I,"Winry cut him off "will lose the war."

"No that's not what I was gonna say!"

Edward ran up to the shore and grabed the towle. He rubbed his head with it, drying his hair. Edward looked over and saw the swarm of girls from earlier.

"Hello! I'm Edward Elric!"

"Hi Edward ,I'm Kikia" ,said the girl standing infront."

Right then Winry came charging out of know where and tackeled Ed to the ground.

"I've forgotten already Edward who's won the war?"

"Me!" He said flipping over on top of her.

Winry giggled whiping out her wrench.

"I mean you won Winry!" Edward said with a look of fear.

The swarm gasped at how playful they were with eachother.

They decided someone needed to cut in.

there thats better sry bout that other chapter i don't have a computer so i use ppls that decide that letting me use ther computer is better than gettin punched so it might take me a while to update.

love yas!

-always,

Edwards Vixen 15


	5. You Know I love You Win, Again

**Iadded a whole bunch a new crap to the last chapter so you'd better go back and read the damn thing****

* * *

REREAD THE LAST CHAPTER AGAIN OR DIE!**

**Newie new stuff added to last chapter!**

**You Know I love You Win,**

**Edward andWinry rolled around fighting over who was going to win while the swarm ofEd admires thought up ways to break them up.**

**Edward had strattled Winry and was holding her wrist above her head with his flesh hand and tickling herwith his cold auto-mail hand.Her body was wet and slippery and her skin was so soft.Itreally turned him on, being positioned on top of Winry the way he was,but Ed could contain himself.**

**Winry squirmed around tring to break free but she just couldn't. she feltEdwards auto-mail hand poking creeping around all of her ticklish spots,**

**"No, stop Ed it dosen't tickle!"**

**"Liar!"**

**Winry screamed and started to squrim more , but with each movement she made there pelvis bumped and grinded against eachohther. Both of them pretended not to notice.Winry screamed again because the alchemist's metal hand was now gentelysqueezing the side of her abdomin,her most ticklish spot! Winry moved from side to side trying to free her self arching her back in the air, which was very appealing to Edward.**

**"O(screams)o.k, Ed seriously(giggles)"**

**"Oh, you get serious, Belly blow."**

**"No Ed! Plz NOOO!"**

**It was to lateEdward took in a deep breath and pressed his lips to Winry's stomach, releasing her hands,then Ed blew out all the air in his mouth, there was a loud farting noise.**

**Winry Squealed and giggled at the same time making a ahh ha ahhh noise then shoved Ed off of her who couldn't stop laughing at her.**

**"Your so mean! ED!"**

**"I am not!"**

**"I didn't think you were evergoing to lemme go!"**

**"but it was so funny!"**

**"Gosh you've gotten a lot stroger since last time ed, I don't think I'll be wrestleing you again any time soon"**

**"Oh, yeah I know your weak Winry, you don't have to lie.**

**Winry elbowed him and said"I am not weak! You just got a lot stronger."**

**"Yeah, I've been training alot harder." he said flexing his real arm.**

**Winry squeezed his bicep(sp) and said" Ya know Ed, I think you were cheating cause man , you arms are like noodles."**

**"Hey!"**

**"I don't think your arms are noodles Ed." said a girl from the swarm who were still watching them!(a/n:God whdda bunch a freaks!)**

**Kikia sat next to edward in the sand,and gentlybrushed her fingers up and down his arm."I think your arms areverywell toned."**

**"See Win! Ha! My arms are not limp!"Kikia brushed her body up against Edward's arm. Feeling herbody,breast press up against him he started to blush.**

**Winry felt a bit of jealousy creep over her as she watched Kikiarubbing her goodies all over Ed who was either enjoying (Oooo he'd better not be) didn't notice.Winry pretend like it wasn't bothering her, but it didbother so much and she had to get him back to being girless, it sounded so curl though. Isn't Ed allowed to have some one to lean on, but he did he had her,but whats a shoulder to lean on if you can't tell them anything. So Winry just bowed her head as Kikia's followers pushed her out of the way andtried to make conversation with Edward. She looked over at Ed who would just smile and rub the back of his head.**

**"Hey Ed what do you do for a living."**

**"Well I'm a state Alchemist."**

**"Don't they make a lot of money?"**

**"well, I guess."**

**And with every answer edward provided the girls with they would squeal and giggle and touch him and brush up against him.It made Winry sick, so she gathered her things and went home.**

**Ed wasn't seen or heard from all night. Winry started to worry about him. She layed on the couch and pushed her face into edwards pillow and took a deep breath. It still smelt like him. she hugged the pillow and closed her eyes.She imagined edward was hugging her back when she opened her eyes her face was buried into Ed's shoulder. she relized she was being carried but was so tired shedidn't move. She felt him rubbing her back. he was so warm...**

**Ed carried her upstairs and laid her on her bed. he took off her shoes and let down her hair before he covered her up. as he turned around from admiring her beautyand how adorably helpless she looked in her sleep he felt her tug on his hand.**

**"Alright, he said rolling his eyes. He turned around and planted a small kiss on her forehead,"Good noight Winry."**

**"i love you Ed"**

**"You Know I Love you Win," And with that he closed her door and retired downstairs, to his now Winry sented pillow.**


	6. Tempted and Dented

**I'm so sry I took SO long to update! Last time so now I'm updating faster, I just got the Internet, AND OMFG I can't believe i forgot to put this on my last chapters BUT...**

**DISCLAIMER: **I absolutly positivly do not own FMA, but I do own Ed... O.k ,O.k I don't own Ed tear but I still love him!... (sigh)I envy Winry...sobs

* * *

**Tempted and Dented**

Winry woke up, she was breathing heavly and sweating, like most of er dreams she couldn't remember what happened she just knew it was a bad one. Her mouth was dry and her throat was sore, and she suddenly fell extermly thirsty. She made her way down stairs and into the kitchen. She grabed a glass and filled it with icy cold water. It was drafty in the houseand the water olny made her colder but she was just so thirsty. She turned around and Ed was right infront of her. He had practically came out of no where! She bumped into him and fell one the floor spilling the water all over herself and breaking the glass.

"Winry, I'm so sorry."

"I'm O.k Ed."

"Need some help ?"Ed said sticking his hand out for her to grab.

"No, I'm fine."winry said sternaly.

When she went to get up she got a piece of glass stuck in her foot.And ultimatly feeling it go deeper into her foot when she stoodyelped and fell back on the floor olny to get glassstuck in her leg.Edward looked at her and frowned. He hated to see Winry in pain. He swooped her up in his arms bride style and set her on the coffe table.

Winry shivered, Ed looked at her and realized she was soking wet, not to mention that her shirt was white and apoun becoming wet her shirt went from white to see through. Ed looked at her and blushed a deep red. Winry crossed her arms over her chest in atempt to cover her exposed self. Ed turned away from her and took off his shirt handing to her.

"Here,"

"Huh, oh, thanx ed," Winry said softly.

Edward went into the kitchen so that Winry could change, and he could fix the glass. Winry saw a bright flash of light and knew Ed had transmuted the glass back together.mostly, winry still had glass in her so the cup was a little shorter than the other ones he moped up the water and made his way back into the livingroom where Winry still sat on the coffee table.

"O.k are you ready for this?"

"What?"

"Well, you know your gonna have to take off your pants." Edward said innocently.

WACK! Winry smacked ed upside the head with her wrench."You pervert."

"I didn't mean it like that! You have to get that glass out!"

"oh,Sry Edward."

Winry blushed deeply, she was just glad she was wearingshort-underwear and not bikinis or something. She quickly slipped off her pants and closed her eyes. She knew it was going to hurt and she couldn't look it would make it hurt worse. Edward blushed crazly as he sat down on the couch across from her .

"Relax Win, It's going to be o.k"

"Just take it out already!"

"This is gonna take awhile Win, You got a couple pieces stuck, how bout' i get the one in your foot first,"

"Oh, isn't that just peachy kean."

Ed manuvered around Winry when he felt comfortable enough he examined her foot,

"This one isn't look'n so bad, just stay still."

He held out his flesh and Winry grabed it squeezing hard. To her amazment he didn't flinch at it not once,she was also surprised he'd haded her his flesh hand when handing his auto-mail arm would have cause a lot less pain, and cracking knuckles.

"Ed wait, AH!"

Edward pulled the glass out before Winry could change her mind.

He then made his way back over to her thigh he touch her and Winry giggled.

"God knows you thighs are ticklish but you have got to try not to move I don't want to hurt you,"

"O.k"

Winry went tenseand ed made her lie down on the table.

"relax Winry everything is going to be alright,"

"Promise?"

"No,"

But that was the kind of answer she expected from Ed, he was unrelible and couldn't make a promise to save his life if you excluded his devotion to returning Al to his body, but as weird as it sounds his answer reasured her and she calmed down a little.

"O.k Winry you've one more left, now this might be a little more painful"

Winry closed her eyes and tried to think of when they were little kids but was distracted when edward placed his cold auto-mail on her thigh.

He touched the glass and instantly Winry shot up pushing him away.

"God Ed! A little, come on! That hurt way more than a little!"

Winry looked down at the glass it was the size of her thumb and went prety deep into her thigh.

"I know it hurts but bare with me Winry."

"No Ed! Just leave it there!"

"It has to come out Winry!"

"Please Ed, It hurts"

"Shh, hush Winry , You know I wouldn't hurt you."

He placed his forearm on her ollar bone and held her down.

"Ed,"

He stroked her thight before ripping a small bit of flesh and pushed pieces of the glass out. Winry scramed with her mouth closed not wanting to wake up the house. Ed lifted his arm up and she bolted up looking at where the glass was. There was some blood here and there but nothing to really be traumatized over. Ed stroked her thigh with a wet rag.

"Where were you lastnight?"

"I spent the night walking every freaking girl in Rezembol home. Sheesh You'd think the entire town was scared of the dark or something."

Ed was so blind, Winry knew he didn't notice girls even existed. She didn't know why she'd grown so jealous. Winry found it adorable beyond belife. She couldn't help it she was tempted to reach out and stroke Edward's well built chest and kiss him, deep and passionately, but she just couldn't do it. She was to scard of being rejected.

"So you weren't ignoring me?"

"Naw, I'd much rather talk to you than any body there, Your my best friend!"

It hurt Ed to say friend and just friend when Winry was so much more to him, as much as he wanted to something more he couldn't. Some people were just evil, and many of those who were hated Edward and any and all of his loved ones, he couldn't do that to his dearly beloved Winry, He wasn't the type of man who could stand by someones side, and he thought he knew Winry inside and out, and he was positive she didn't feel this way. Itfelt like someonesmashed into his heart with a hammer, forever denting it, the kind of dent olny his loved auto-mail mechenic could fix


	7. Are you leaving me again

**Disclaimer:I don't own FMA**

**Bare with Addictedtopoptarts I no my spelling is terrible beyong belief but I really can't change that so work with me, I'm trying. Thank U for the reveiw I really like it when I get creative critism! But I love the love too, so not all critism is good. Love yas! --- Edwardvixen15.**

* * *

**Are You Leaving Me?...again**

Edward wathched Winry make her way up the slowly up the staircase. He felt terrible,sick. The last time he remembered feeling like this was the time he ate that nasty crap at the police station in that water town. he couldn't recall the name of the town but for some reason he kept thinking, Psiren. '_that was that theif alchemist. the one who's boo,Edward whats wrong with you?'_ He slaped himself. You can't think about girls like that! he kept thinking and never relized why he had done it or anything. Edward decided to sleep on it, girls were just people anyway. He never was confused by them, like every guy says. Or at least he thought.

The next morning Edward woke up feeling to arms wraped around him. He sat up, looking behind him.

"AHH!"  
"AHH!"

Winry was lying right behind him, curled up so that they could both fit on the couch.

"Winry, What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Winry said jumping off the couch.

Ed looked at her supiciously.

"O.k, I was waiting for you to get up. I know your leaving today! And i won't let you!"

"If we're leaving today but you won't let us, then how are we leaving today? it dosen't make sense." Edward said flooping back down on the couch.

"Well," Winry was dumstruck. " I still won't let you go!" She fell to her knees on the floor wraping her arm around Edward's neck.

"Winry?"

"Edward you always leave me here, alone, you don't call, or write to me or anything Ed, and I feel so empty inside. You two are like my...brothers, and i don't want you to leave me!"

"Win,"Edward sighed sitting up putting his arms around Winry and pulling her up to him on the couch.

"I never...I didn't mean to leave you"Winry curled up in his lap sobing into his chest.(A/n his bare, muscular perfect chest...oops sry back to the story.) Edward pulled her back and brushed her hair out of her face, winry looked away,"Winry look at me, please." Edward cupped her chin with his hands and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Winry I never really left you, ya know. You stayed with me n' Al, in our thoughts. We never stop thinking about you, and somtimes I even think or that wicked old hag." Ed said smirking.

"I heard that Ed." came Pinoka's voice from the other room.

Ed kissed Winry on the forehead. She looked up at him, into his deep amber eyes.

"Are you leaving me?...again?"

"No, Winry, not today, and hopefully not ever."

"Ed, will you write tome again. I really enjoy your letters, and Al's too."

"Sure." he said softly takin him back into his arms.

* * *

**So sorry it was such a short chapter! My Internet is going to be disconected again! So if the next few take awhile I am sorry! please review! and i hope I don't lose to many readers with the long updates and what not. sorry don't hate me! I'll try my hardest! **

**always-----EdwardsVixen15**

**p.s I LOVE MY READERS!**


	8. His Kiss

**Disclamier:I don't own Fma.**

**Thank you Sharon-Chan I can't live without mine either, which is why I am ordering my coffin today. By the by,Special Thanks Mrs. Always Smiling for manging to reveiw every single chapter in one day, that's never been done before! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**HIS KISS**

Winry was back to her bubbly selfagain knowing that the Elric weren't leaving her in the dust again. She was prancing around the house in her underwear and Edward's shirt. It really wasn't a big deal it wasn't the first time Ed and Al had seen her naked, When they were kids they used to take baths together all the time, until Ed and Winry got into a fight over Rubber ducky being killed by the super-bomber-galatic-battleship or not.Which ended in Ed crying over a lump on his head from a rock. They were seprated for a couple of days until Edward was forced to apologise.

_FLASHBACK_

_Edward was blushing red...deep red, "Uh Winry I'm sorry,"_

_"Me too, Ed."_

_"Really?"_

_"yeah"_

_Edward leaned over and kissed Winry on the cheek._

_"Wanna play battle of the robots with Pinoka's auto mail parts and tools?"  
_

_"Edward! Tooes are important and deli-cat things not to be messed with! Thats what grams says!"_

_I know you want to Win,"_

_"O.k, Let's go!" They ran up to the house giggling all the while.  
_

(present day)

"Winry Dear, would you answer the door?"

"Oh, sure grandma!"

Winry opened the door, and there stood George blushing like a mad man.

"Hey Geroge wanna come in?"

"Oh..uh Is this a bad time Winry?"

"No why do you ask?"

"No reason," George steped into the Rockbell house and looked around. He noticed a few bandages on her right leg." Well, I came by to drop off those parts you guys needed"

Winry noticed he was holding a big heavy box," Oh I'll take it."

"No It's o.k I got it."

"No, George lemme handle it." Winry took the box from his arms"This is pretty heavy, EDWARD! COME HERE! NOW!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?"

"I GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU...BEAN!"

Edward came over to Winry mumbling all sorts of bad words..."What?"

"Will you take this box in back?...Please."

"I thought I was a Bean?" Ed stated taking the box from Winry.

"You are." She said smirking. Edward just shot her a death glare. Winry noticed George staring at Ed.

"What happened to him?"

"Huh?..Who"

"Edward, his auto-mail, what happened to him?

" It's a long sad story, "

"Oh... I'm sorry"

"Don't be,"

"So how old is he? Eight-ish?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No, but that is classic! Boy...hahaha that never gets old. He's 16."

"sErIoUsLy?"

"I can hear you Winry! and it's not funny!...AT ALL"

"Ohh, Edward, you just can't stand it can you!" Winry said poking him in his sides making him shift, not wanting to laugh.

"I know it's around here somewhere!"

"Winry? Stop IT!"

"Here we go," Winry said poking him in his Ab. Ed giggled a little just enough to notice and jumped back.

"HA! I knew I found YOUR ticklish spot." Winry said sticking out her tounge at Ed.

"ERRR..."

George decided he needed to leave." I guess I'll be going bye Winry"

"Bye george."

Ed's glare now turned to George who was checking Winry out.

"See you soon!"

Winry shut the door and made her way over to the kitchen. She searched around for something to snack on. Edward was as well hungry,

"Hey, Winry..."

"Yes?"  
"Is there still a patch of berries in the woods by that old ladies house?"

"I totally forgot about that! I really don't know anymore."

"Wanna check it out?"

"Ed i doubt it's still there."

"Yeah but it'll be fun, Remember when we were kids? we used to sneak to that mad woman's haouse all the time."

"O.k but you'd better not get me into any troble."Winry said making a pouty face.

"Let's go before Al notices!"

"O.k" Winry giggled. She pulled on a her batheing suit and some shorts over the bottoms, considering it was hot out side. She didn't know how Ed would survive in his leather pants. She decided on a pair of flip flops and ran outside to meet Ed.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea,"

"Hurry I hear Alphonse!" Ed said grabing Winry's arm.

Ed and Winry ran threw the woods dodging trees and snake holes laughing and forgetting the rest of the world even existed.

"They came to the edge of the woods which was on a gigantic hill there was the old ladies house, and right across from it the berries.

"I can't believe there still here..."Edward said pointing across the old womans yard.

"I know!"

"Are you ready?"  
"yea!"

"on three...1...2...3!" They zoomed across her yard without anyoe noticing. Winry sat against the tree trunk. "Edward, I am still faster than you, after all these years...HAHAHA! You have short legs!" She said pointing at him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALL A PINT SIZED MIDGET WHO STILL NEEDS A HIGH-CHAIR TO SIT AT THE TABLE?"

"Ohh, Edward, Your so funny when your mad, and I am able to ignore it"

"Shutup,"

"Are your favorites still the blue ones?"

"I don't know, I really don't remember Well enough to know... How about this purple one?"Edward poped the purple one in his mouth. He turned green and spit it out.

"AWW NASTY!"

"Maybe this one, Ed." Winry said giggling at him and handing him a red berry. Ed ate it and swallowed then thought about it for a minute,

"It's actually really good."

"Here's one of those Blue ones that you liked." Winry said picking another berry off the bush and handing it to Ed.

"Hey those are really good!"

"Guess things haven't changed that much, Ed" Winry said looking out at the sky eating a handful of berries.

Edward and Winry layed on the hillside staring at the sky, pointing out the different shapes the clouds made. Winry would always giggle at the weird things Ed would point out and he could never see the simple ones Winry would point out like hearts and stars and ponies and more heartsand ocasionally wrenches.

"What are you kids doing on my hill? Get Go SCAT!"

"huh?" winry and Ed sat up noticing the Scary fat fogey behind them.

"AHH!" Ed yelped and Winry screamed grabing onto eachothe not knowing where to go as the Scary fat fogey neared them screaming and throwing her hands out over her head.

"GET OUTTA HERE!I KNOW WHAT KIND OF NASTY YIN'S BEEN DO'N AND TO THINK ON MY HILL! MY HILL! MY HILL!"

Ed went to run but slipped and fell on Winry , they both rolled all the way down the hill into a grassy feild, like the one in Winry's dream. They were laughing uncontrolably. She continued to laugh until she looked up into his gorgous ambereyes, she blushed deep shades of red. Relizing that his feet were touching her shins, and there legs were touching all the way up to his bealt buckle wich she could feel pressing in aginst her stomach and her chest touching his, Edward relizing this too was now also bright red. Then something provoked them as his face neared hers he just wanted to know so badly, how her lips taste and what it would be like, until Winry could feel his warm breath on her lips and then...he kissed her. Just a simple kiss on the lips, he pulled away fast relizing what he had done, ruined their friendship.

_WINRY POV _

_'wow did actually just kiss me! That was amazing! ..whoa..tatal DAY-sha-VOO!'_

_(end of Winry's POV)_

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Win, I'm... I didn't ..mean but..I.."

"Don't stop," she said pulling him back down onto her kissing him deeper than before. When they finally pulled away they were both lightlyblushing.

They held hands as they walked home, it was a silent walk not akward just silent, because each knew how the other felt, so nothing needed to be said, and there was such a beautiful sunset and this moment was too beautiful to let words ruin it.

That night Winry wrote

His Kiss

was simple

His Kiss

was complicated

His Kiss

was tender

His Kiss

was rough

His Kiss

was gentel

His Kiss

was simple,

Ed'sKiss

was sweet bliss,

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA! OMG! I was calling you( poptartaddict) addictedtopoptarts!**

**HAHAHAHHA! See how lame my life is. That to me was Hilarious, so anyway...**

**Thank you for reviewing and for dancing, **

**Thanks to all other Reviewers!**

**I loves me readers!**

**I loves me reviewers!**

** ------Always EdwardsVixen15**


	9. The Letter

**Disclamier: I don't own Fma, Just Kikia, and the scary fat old fogey...But I could switch them for Edward I would, In a heart beat. but I can't (sobs) So I'll just fantasize and write fanfictions.**

* * *

**Letter**

Winry woke up that morning and put the poem in her pillow case. She rushed downstairs to find pinoka sitting at the table by herself.

"Looking for the boys?"

"Uh.. yeah." '_how dose she always know EVERYTHING!'_

"Edward and Alphonse already left, You know Ed wrote you a letter,"

"He did really?"

"He told me to tell you, He was sorry."

"About what?"

"I've got as much of a clue as you child,"

"oh," Winry walked over to the table picked up the letter and slowly opened it. She read,

Winry,

Hey, about yesterday, I want you just to foget it even happened. I can't love you. From now on we're not even friends, your just my automail mechanic.

Winry could feel a lump in her throat, as hottears began to form in her eyes, She couldn't keep it inside any longer, she couldn't move, her wholebody was shaking, tears fell from her eyes. She continued to Read,

We can't be, Win, I know your probly upset, but don't beat yourself up over it. It was just a fling! and if you need to be mad, be mad at me, hate me if you must, but from know on it's strictly bisness between us. Promise me, Winry, you won't wait or waste another day on me. 

_**Edward Elric**_

Tears rolled down her face as she tried to breath in, but instead would whimper, she couldn't move the letter just fell from her hand. _' how could he do this to me? What did I do wrong? '_

Suddenly everything seemed like it was her fault,and she hated herself for it. She still loved Edward,with all of the pieces of her shattered heart. She sat there she didn't eat, or sleep for two days. Seconds were minutes, minutes were hours, and hours seemed like days. The third day Winry finally slept on the couch. She slept all day, and awoke in the middle of the night. She sat up as her tear stained face looked around the room. She picked up the letter off the floorshe couldn't throw it away. Edward's smell still lingered on it. She was pathetic and she couldn't stand to look at herr self. Ed had always made her feel so beautiful. She walked upstairs into her room shoving the letter in her desk. She ploped down on her bed and layed her head on her pillow feeling the poem under the pillowcase but to tired to acknowledge. She slep soundly that night.

No nightmares.

No happy dreams either.

Just blank, no Ed, no Al,

Nothing,

but, this was only her begening...

* * *

**You wanted tragedy, You wanted romance? Well wait till you get a load of this puppy! Oh, know it's not over yet not close! So stay tunned! I AM SO EVIL MAUWAHAHAHAHAHA! The only one evil e-nuf to do the unthinkable! yeah thats right I'm gonna make the worst happen yeah that's right. Ther gonna be a lot of ... horriblness,intertwined with romance! so don't leave me! I'll be back. Mauwahahahahaha!**

**----Always---EdwardsVixen15**


	10. Suffering

**How Can You Ever Forgive ME? It's been Like a million months since I last updated!**

**I do not own FMA **

**Blahblahblah**

**Thank You Poptart and smiles and the one who told me to write for myself I don't remember who you were, Sorry. And Everyone eles who showed me the love when I was down! I Love YOU!**

**The Story Must Go On!**

**Suffering**

**Edward sat still in his seat his brother directly across from him the mood was tense. Alphonse was obliviously mad at Edward.**

**"What are you looking at?" Edward remarked. Al had been staring him down since they left Pinoka's house.**

**"Brother did you have to be so cold hearted to Winry?"**

**"Alphonse you know as well as I do, Why I had to be... " Edward started to get choked up know and Alphonse knew his brother really wasn't like that and that he really had loved Winry, but that he just couldn't have her in danger all time. Al knew that Edward couldn't do that Winry. But know he wasn't sure, if it was because he didn't think Winry was strong enough, or if it was because he couldn't be there for her. And no matter how much it hurt, He just couldn't do that to Winry.**

**Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he leaned his head against the cold glass window of the train as it started up. Edward could hear the ruckus of the people in the front cars packing in. He felt terrible his head was aching there was an uncontrollable lump in his throat and he had a big bag o' guilt on his back. He felt like crap. The only thing that could soothe his soul now was but his beloved Winry whom he could no longer be with. He fell asleep on the way to Central dreaming of his Winry. His one and only Winry.**

**Winry continued to cry into her pillow, she had done this off and on all week, the only thing she could do for Edward was to not love him, but she couldn't. She wanted him to her own so bad. Could it be that there was another? Winry felt the erg to kick some major butt, but it soon faded as she realized that Ed had no interest in the Female species, and barley noticed that they ingested. She laughed at herself thinking how stupid and pathetic she was to be so upset over Edward, Edward Elric, at that. This was her childhood friend that she had grown up with, that she knew backwards and forwards, she would have never thought in a million years that he would be the first to shatter her heart… how could that be? When he had always done the mending.**

**They were just going to have to go there separate ways.**


	11. Letting Go

**OMG! It's been like forever and a day since I last wrote you all probablly hate me! **

**I don't own FMA! If i did, that would mean i would have to have money, which I have none of! **

**O.k Here goes nothing!**

**

* * *

**

Letting Go

It had been 4 years Winry still had some wounds that weren't fully healed, but she knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life yearning for something that could never be. She still dreamed every now and then but it didn't hurt as much anymore. Winry was standing on a the top of a small hill she looked out over the gently rolling land, the wing blew and the grass swayed. There was a small folded up piece of paper in her hand, Winry unfolded it and read, her face becoming pale as she read, It was the note Ed wrote her before he'd left. Winry had been holding onto it because, well really she didn't know, maybe it was because it smelt like him or the fact the he wrote it, but his words were bone-chilling and cruel. Winry had made up so many stories were as Edward was captured and his arch nemesis wrote it, but she knew that that wasn't true, and the boy she loved was indeed not who she thought he was. He was cold-hearted and she wanted him to feel her pain. She knew she had to let go. She pulled another note out of her pocket reading it carefully _'His kiss was sweet bliss' _She was disgusted with herself, why? Why had she held onto theses lost past dreams? Why was she living in this dead hole, from which sadly she still almost refused to stray? She folded the papers in half along with a picture of he and Edward and held her hand out and before she could change her mind the wind swept them out of her hand and into the distance. Winry sat for a moment on the hill with her arms wrapped around her knees watching her love drift away. A low voice came from behind Winry and to hands came over her eyes.

"Guess who."

"JoE?"

"No,"

"BoB?"

"NO!"

"Pinoka?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Haha I got you John!"

"Your so mean to me," The tall short brown haired man said sitting next to Winry wrapping an arm around her pulling her towards him.

(meanwhile back in Centerel)

Edward sat dully in Crenel Mustangs office opposite from his chair. Finally after four year Edward had succeeded in the killing of Scar. He was powered by the fear and rage of scar killing his dearest Winry. He'd never forget as long as he lived seeing the glowing embers that watched him when he enter Winry's room to put her in her bed. The eyes followed him everywhere Ed knew he had to leave and he could associate with anyone back in Rezenbol, because of what Scar was capable of doing.


	12. Coming Home

**O.k People! I'm downloading as fast as I can! It's not my fault I live in the stone ages! Dial up sucks sometimes! O.k. I don't own FMA! Thanks for everyone who stayed so loyal and true! I'm sorry if i dissappointed you! On with the story!**

* * *

Coming Home

Edward was frustrated he'd been waiting an hour for Mustang, he was probably in the lunch room listening to Armstrong, or flirting with one of the officers…again. Ed was on fire, he was in raged, that Crenel's just tring to get me to kill him isn't he? Ed stampeded into the the lunch room, and as he suspected Roy Mustang was flirting with the delivery girl. Ed stomped over to him and pulled him away from the girl.

"Here's that stupid report that I guess isn't that important, and if you need me I'll be in Rezenbol, well right after I stop in Dobith. For about a week."

"Impressed Full-Metal, this is the best report you've done yet, but still, it lacks extreme detail… oh well I guess this is the extent of the full-metal Alchemist, child prodgey, you can only stretch a rubber band so far before it snaps."

"JUST EXACTALY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING CERNEL?!?!?!"

"That your brain is a tiny walnut I guess in terms you would understand."

"WHAT?!!?I'm GONNA KILL YOU! WHO GAVE YOU THE Authority TO CALL BE A BEAN SO TINY YOU NEED A MICRO SCOPE TO SEE IT?!?!?!"

"Calm down Full Metal, you'll pop one of you little veins,"

"WHY I AUTA!"

"Brother!" Al yelled running up from behind him.

"Brother forget him we gotta catch the train,"

"Whatever," Ed said walking away trying his hardest to ignore Roy's demon smirk.

Edward stared out the train window, after things stared to look familiar, until the train came to halt and the whistle blew Ed and Al got off the train, they smiled at all the people they saw and Al had to stop and talk to everyone. When they finally reached Izumi's house they both took in a deep breath. Ed knocked on the door quietly, it swung open and Izumi crushed a pan on Edward's head.

"Edward Elric why didn't you write?"

"I'm sorry I was busy."

"Well at least you stopped by… Wait what do you need?"

"Ehh, Well you see…"

"Edward", Izumi said starring down at her feet "What on earth did you do this time? Come inside I wouldn't want people to know you were once MY students, Where did I go wrong?"

"heh" Ed said rubbing the back of his head.

Edward walked into the house followed by Al they both scoped the place and everything was the same, as usual.

"Well Edward, what is it?"

" I got into some trouble," Edward started.

"Oh god here we go again,"

"No it's not that bad it's just I can't make a trip to the hospital, so I was wondering if you could I don't know stitch this cut up for me…" Ed said.

"What?! What are you talking about? What happen. Alphonse?"

"Heh, don't bring me into this!" Al said trying to run away but being caught by Izumi. "Alphonse keep your trap shut!" Edward shouted pointing at him.

"Alphonse who do you think can inflict more pain?"

"You, teacher" Al said fearing his teacher's wrath.

"uh-huh, And now who shall you be loyal to?"

"You," Al said trying to hide his fear.

"AL!" Ed yelled.

"Sorry Ed,"

For the next few hours teacher stitched up the huge gash on Edwards back, while Al spilled the beans, and every time she hear something she didn't like she accidentally poked Ed with the needle.

"Bye!" Izumi said waving to the boys as they walked off, "Keep Edward out of trouble Al."

"Yes, Teacher! BYE!

"Bye!" Ed called back to Izumi.

Winry sat quietly on the couch, a million things were running through her mind. She heard Pinoka in rummaging around in the back room, she had been cranky lately and Winry was scared to ask if she could to John's house. She knew Pinoka would need help around the house, so Winry decided to stay. She got up off the couch and walked upstairs, she rummaged around in her closet until she found a pair of cut off short-shorts and a old white T-shirt. She put on her bandana and slid a mysterious ring off of her left hand.

Edward sat impatiently on the edge off his seat. It had been a week since he had last seen Mustang, Thank God! And it was only a few minutes until he would start the walk from the train station to the Rockbells in Rezenbol.

Winry began to scrub the floors, her shirt kept falling off so she just took it off, and continued in her tube top. She had already pushed all the furniture to one side off the room, but now she had finished that side and had to push it all to the other side. It was hard work, Winry began to sweat and she had a few bruises and cuts from the corners of the tables and couches, when she stared on the second half of the room the bleach in the chemical started to make her cuts sting, but as usual Winry ignored any and all pain because if she was to be a mechanic she was going to have to be tough.

Edward starred glumly at the Rockbell door he was about to knock but then he didn't instead he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Al are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What are you talking about?" Al asked confuse knowing very well what Ed was saying.

"Never mind," Edward said proceeding to knock on the door.

Winry heard a knock on the door, she stood up slowly and fixed her hair as fast as she could, thinking it was going to be John. She open the door slowly and looked up, yes up seeing a giant suit of armor, which meant, Winry looked in front of her, Her eyes glistened and her heart began to thump louder than ever before

"EDWARD!" Winry said jumping on him and squeezing him tightly.

"yeah, Hi Win" Ed said choking, but it was better than greeting her wrench with his head like usual.

Edward was surprised and was wondering if Winry even remembered the letter.

"OhmiGosh! Ed, Al! I can't believe you guys are really here! I missed you so much!"

Winry said still squeezing Ed. Ed unwrapped Winry's arms from around him and looked at her,

"Doing some house work?" Ed asked,

"oh, Yeah trying to help out Pinoka."

"Need some help?"

"Sure," Winry said hoping he would ask her that very thing.

"Hey I'm gonna go unpack guys if you need me just call,"

Ed clapped his hands and all the furniture went back to it's original spot and the floor was glistening almost as much as Winry's eyes were.

"Anything else?"

"Not really, Thanks Ed!" Winry said feeling relieved that she didn't have to do anything else.

Pinoka entered the room smirking as usual, "Edward I didn't know you were here, well can you blame me, it's hard to notice really small things,"

"WHAT?!" Ed said about to through a fit.

"Let it go Ed," Winry said rolling her eyes.

"Actually, Pipsqueak I think were gonna hafta add a few inches on your only a few inches shorter than Winry now, but your still so small,"Pinoka snickered ruining Ed's moment of triumph.

"Com'on Ed" Winry said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the surgery room. Winry plopped Ed down in the chair. "Well no need to rush Ed, just take your sweet time," Winry said sarcastically. "Win, umm… promise you won't be mad at me, but I uh," Ed pulled his pants leg up and reveled, auto-mail that was indeed not Winry's.

"Edward! How could you?!? You went to another mechanic?!?" Winry scolded. Ed just looked up at her with his puppy-dog eyes, and his bottom lip pooched out and said "I'm sorry Win, I didn't have time to come down here, it was only supposed to be temporary."

Winry sighed and sat on the ground with his foot between her legs and began clanking it with her wrench. "What a piece of crap, gosh Ed, did you have to be so cheap?" Winry said loosening and tightening some bolts. Winry inspected where the auto-mail began and then wrapped her arms around Ed's metal leg with one quick hard tug the leg popped off. "Now lets hope they didn't screw up your arm too," Winry said a little huffy. She loosened a few screws near the elbow and the whole forearm just fell off, a few wires were dangling down and there was a line off rust around the spot where they had connected. "Oh that's fabulous! Now You might have an infection, and if you do, we'll have to do some surgery, and what not, you'd better hope the ports haven't started to erode too." Winry said examining the broken pieces on the floor. "Ed, lemme see your shoulder," Ed stuck out his shoulder towards her. Winry smiled a little and looked at him and said "No Ed, I mean take your shirt off,"

"Winry, I didn't know you were like that," Ed said jokingly

"ED! You know what I mean," Winry laughed. Ed looked at her and looked at his broken arm. "And how do you purpose I do that? Do you expect me to grow an arm out of my head?"

Winry laughed at him, Ed could always make Winry laugh.

"Lift your arm up," She said pulling his shirt up over his head. She began her thorough inspection of Ed's arm port. Winry tugged at his arm then loosened a few screws then tugged at it some more.

"Gosh, I can't get it off. What did they do superglue it to you?" Winry said bending down to loosen some screws on Ed's shoulder plate. There was a knock at the door, Winry's eyes perked up and she dropped her wrench and ran to the door. Ed was clueless, he sat there dumbstruck for a moment wondering what was going on. Winry came back into the room, her skin was glowing, she wasn't sweaty anymore and Ed almost thought she was wearing makeup, and ... she was wearing a dress! Strange,. Winry got out a temporary prosthetic leg and popped it into Edward's port, then she grabbed hold of what was left of Ed's metal arm and clacked it once with her wrench. "Sorry, Ed, but this is gonna hurt, brace yourself." Winry said, and with that Winry gave the arm one really hard tug and finally it popped out. Ed grunted and closed his eyes feeling a sharp rush of pain in his shoulder. "Shh, It's o.k" Winry said holding Ed's head up to her, wiping a bead of sweat away from his face. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Everything alright in here?" a man's voice said.

"Yeah," Winry said popping a temporary arm into Edward's port.

"Ed opened his eyes to see Winry standing over him glowing brighter than before, "You o.k?" Winry asked tweaking Ed's nose. " Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey Winry, Who's your friend?" came the voice again. Ed looked over his shoulder and saw a man the exact opposite of him standing in the doorway.

"This is Edward, and his brother Alphonse is upstairs, Ed this is John."

"Hello Edward,"

"Hey," Ed said giving John the ever famous Edward bean-sprout death stare. he acted like he didn't notice and made his way across the room. Ed stood up and shook his hand.

"So I hear you're a state alchemist, shouldn't you be in Centrel?" John asked.

Ed glared at him.


	13. Jhon

**I don't own FMA! YAdayadaydA yaD y Blah BlAh bLah! On With the Story! Sorry for bad spelling and grammar! Get OVer YoUrselves! **

**

* * *

**

**John…**

"Actually, No, I completed my duties and now I probably won't get called back until the next war."

"What exactly did you have to complete, Doesn't sound like the military would let a dog off it's leash that easily?"

Edward looked down at the ground not wanting to mention that he had killed so many people in front of Winry, that and the guilt behind all of it was almost to much to bare. Ed looked down at the ground his bangs covering his face, he wanted to punch this guy how dare he pry like that!, he had no excuse to get so cocky with him, he walked out of the door and into the living room.

"Was it something I said?"

"Forget about him, he's always like that," Winry said smiling sweetly at John, "let's go, I can't wait, oh, I got to pick up some parts for granny, would you mind?"

"No not at all," John said.

Winry grabbed his hand and ran towards the door, but it wasn't because she was excited but because she didn't want Ed to know, she had just gotten over him and in little but a week he came back, but his cold words still flew through her mind chilling her blood. She didn't even really know why she didn't want Ed to know. In fact, to her it didn't even make since, she was so confused all she thought was '_don't let Ed see just run out the door, go go GO!' _but to her dismay Ed had caught her,

"Winry," came a voice from behind her, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Ed?"

"Where are you going?"

"Gosh she's a grown woman she can make her own decisions on without consulting you," John mumbled, Ed didn't pay him any attention,

"Out. Why?" Winry stated turning away from Ed.

"It's freezing out aren't you going to take a jacket?"

"Oopsi, be right back Winry said shoving her purse at Ed and running up stairs.

John scrunched his face up and looked at Ed, "You know what, I think I can take care of Winry just fine, you don't need to keep butting in,"

Ed looked around confused as if thinking is this guy seriously talking to me?

"Say what?"

"You heard me,"

"Well you know what, John looks to like you can't take care of her cause she would have been freezing, are you that stupid? It's dark outside of course it's going to be cold even after a hot summer day,"

"Well still I don't see how you could do any better than me when your never around, and hey, I wasn't the one who left her all alone Edward Elric, She's tells me everything ya know, but she doesn't tell you everything does she? Like did you know we're engaged.?"

Ed was so mad he was about to take Johnnyboy's head off, but he relaxed when he heard Winry's soothing voice," I can't find it Edo, can I just steal yours? Thanks,"

Ed didn't say anything he just nodded and watch her walk out the door with another man.

"Bye Ed, bye Al!." Winry called back into the house before shutting the door.

Ed made his way over to the couch and sat slumped over thinking of Winry. His Winry who walked off with someone else. Left him there to weep in sorrow for his lost love, he wondered if this is how Winry felt when he left her but he had to, in fear of Scar. It hurt so much, his Winry his one and only Winry his reason for waking up in the morning for feeling like there is someone out there (besides Al), his number one reason (besides Al) for moving on, and he wanted to be so much more than like a brother or best friend or just her auto-mail client. He loved Winry and thought back to all there times together and realized he always had loved her and always would and it hurt so goddamn much.

"Edward,"

"huh?" Ed looked up to see Pinoka sitting in the rocking chair next to the couch.

"Edward, now listen here, you broke that poor girls heart and I aught to ring you neck, but for some reason I can't think of anyone else being with her. I used to think It was half and half between you and Al but as the years have passed I've realized that you're the one for Winry,"

"Old lady Pinoka I always thought you were the wisest of them all, I tore Winry's heart apart and I'm to late, to sew it back together,"

"Yes, Edward, and I always thought you were the hopeful kind,"

"Really, is there any hope left?…. She's gonna marry him, that guy, John… Isn't she."

"That is a possibility Ed, but the yearning I've seen in her heart for the last four years, has been for you Edward, and by the way pipsqueak, Winry's jackets right here," Pinoka said pointing at the coat rack.

"huh?" Ed was confused, so what Winry's didn't see her jacket big Woop-Di-Doo. Pinoka walked out of the room and upstairs. _'Crazy old woman'_ Ed thought. Ed laid down and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell fast asleep.


	14. Nightmares

**I Don't own FMA!**

**

* * *

**

**Nightmares**

He dreamed, it was the first dream he'd dreamed in a long while, but Ed would have rather not dreamed this dream, it brought him so much pain and agony so much guilt that would forever haunt him. He dreamed about that day when he first kissed Winry at the bottom of that hill, then everything went dark and he heard a scream, there were people all around him screaming begging for the merci that some terrible monster wasn't giving them he started to recognize some of their fearful faces. There was an explosion, Winry was crying lying bloody in pain on the ground, eyes so big and scared. "Ed!" she screamed. Ed looked up and saw a figure in a red coat, his eyes widened, short, he yelled" NO!" He was standing there as the sun began to rise and the fire turned the sky orange the blood, it was everywhere, all the people where lying on the ground around him dead crying screaming in pain, he watched as the figure held it's head down and began to cry clapping they're hands and falling to their knees, "No I don't want to do this Ed screamed I didn't want to I DIDN"T MEAN TO!" He himself began to get choked up but he refused to cry over this it was pointless he couldn't do anything about the lives he had took so he just stood there and watched himself on the hill slowly place his hands to the ground and then he looked over it was Winry she was talking to him but he couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"Edward?"

"What, Winry…"

"EDWARD!"

Ed woke up he was sweating Winry was sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Ed are you o.k.?"

"huh?"

"You were screaming at the top of your lungs, the whole house is awake,"

"oh, I'm sorry Win," He said looking up at her, there was a large purple circle on her cheek,

"Are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine…"

"Ed your soaked in sweat and you were screaming I don't know for some reason I start to think something's wrong."

"Me?… I should be asking you that you're the one with the big bruise on your face!"

Winry turned away tears started to form in her eyes.

"Win, I'm sorry, I just,"

"just go to sleep Ed…" Winry left and went into the kitchen. Ed woke up the next morning feeling terrible about Winry. He walked into the kitchen and saw Winry sipping some coffee slowly, she had big dark rings underneath her eyes.

"Morning Ed," Winry said unusually happy considering the terms they had left on. Ed didn't acknowledge her, he only looked over at her once to realize that she was trying to cover up that nasty bruise with her hair, suddenly he felt bad so he forced some words out of his mouth.

"Hey ,Win" Ed said pulling a glass out of the cabinet and deciding on a delectable glass of water. He sat next Winry who seemed cheery and suspicious all at the same time. Ed noticed another bruise on he arm that almost looked like a thumb, Ed grabbed her hand and looked at her arm, "Winry…" Ed said looking up at her, he brushed the hair out of her face and saw a beauty of a bruise that was purple with a little bit of dried that had gushed out of it the night before. It looked a lot worse than what Ed had thought he saw the last night. He pulled some ice out of the freezer and got a wet rag, then he wrapped the ice up in the rag,

"Here" Ed said holding it out to Winry. "That's a lot worse than you think it is."

"oh, thanks," Winry said quietly. Holding it up to her cheek that had been bruised earlier.

" So what happened?"

"Nothing, what did you dream about that made you make all that noise?"

Ed hung his head down, "Nothing," he whispered.

"Figures, you never tell me anything,"

"Why don't you tell me?!"

"because!"

"Because why?!"

"I fell down the stairs! O.K. are you happy now? Why do you even care anyway?!?!"

" Why would you ask me if I care? Oh course I care Winry!"

"You can't just comeback and care for me again Ed! Have you already forgotten leaving me alone here with that stupid note?!?!? Huh, Well have you Ed?!?! Stop messing with my heart like this! You don't know how mush it hurts me! You could never know!"

"Winry, I wrote that because I had to, you see"

"I don't care anymore Ed it's always excuses with you! Excuses! Well I'm tired of it! Just leave me alone!"

"Winry…"

Winry ran upstairs into her room she pulled Ed's coat over to her face and sobbed onto it taking in his smell. He smelt so good, anything about him was always beautiful, '_especially his amber eyes and his long golden hair'_

Ed went outside he just wanted to get away. He kept walking and walking he came to some gentling rolling hills he saw some woods near by he walked over to them slowly trying to admire the beauty of it all, but he kept getting caught up, thinking about Winry. He saw something white fluttering on the end of a tree limb. He walked over and unfolded it. He began to read it, it was the note he wrote to Winry, Ed began o get choked up there was a lump in his throat that just wouldn't go away. He looked behind it, he took in a deep breath it was the picture of him and Winry, one tear almost managed to escape his tear ducts but still they would not emerge. There was another paper behind it, Ed read, _'His kiss was sweet bliss'_.

"Oh, Winry… I'm so sorry." Ed said to himself sitting on the ground burring his face in his knees. Some one came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, he looked behind him she seemed oddly familiar.

"Hi, my names Kikia,"

"Hey,"

"Are you lost?"

"No,"

"Then I'll show you how to get home!" she said tugging at his arm.

"umm…"

"Lets be on our way now."She grinned.

This girl kinda freaked Ed out but he needed to get home anyway and tell Winry what was up. It was already mid-day he hadn't realized how long he'd been sulking. This girl was crazy and she chattered on and on and on and on for god sakes the girl could not shut up. She kept telling Ed all of his nice features but he didn't care he just wanted her to go away, he knew his way home just fine. Winry saw Ed being escorted up to the house with some pretty girl, something inside of her became so angry, she ran out of the house heading towards John's.


	15. Yeah, I love you Win

**O.k. Dudes and dude-ets heres your last chapter for today! Everyone... LOVE ME!**

**Yeah, I Love You, Win**

Ed saw Winry running out of the house right past him.

"Winry! Wait!" Ed said turning around and running a few steps after her, but she was long gone.

Ed went inside of the house shutting the door in the annoying girl's face.

"Hey Al." Ed said plopping down on the couch.

"Hey Ed…what's wrong?"

"Winry… It's just that."

"Oh, really that's nice if you need me I'll be upstairs." Al said getting up not wanting to get involved in they're mess. Al walked out back and sat next to Pinoka on the bench.

"Ed tried to tell me about what was going on but I got away in time."

"Lucky you," Pinoka said," I had to listen to the whole thing but then again it was my fault because I started it,"

"so, yeah umm… gardens looking pretty good." Al said changing the subject as quick as he could.

(meanwhile)

Winry sat dully on John's porch she felt dead inside. She looked at her finger for a moment to admire the ring but it wasn't there. She got nervous for a minute thinking she had lost it, then she remembered she left it on her dresser at home. She became even more nervous realizing Ed might find it, she still didn't want him to know, it would kill her if he knew. Why did she care it didn't make any sense. She had let go of him to better herself, he had been so cruel to her so undyingly cruel. She heard footsteps behind her.

"John?"

"Hey babe, what's wrong,?" John asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Winry jerked her head around and looked at him. "I told you to let that go." John said his voice becoming scarcely serious. Winry hung her head down "No, not that," Winry said softly.

"Oh,… Edward," John said looking over at her.

"I'm sorry, John I didn't mean to bring you in to this,"

"Bring me into what? Is there something between you and Ed that I need to know about? Exactly what are you bringing me into Winry?"

"John, I mean this, conflict,"

"What's this conflict over anyway? Huh, Well Winry it's not because you still have feelings for that shrimp is it,?"

"It's just he was gone for so long and now he's back and he's really here it's not just one of my dreams…"

"Don't you remember how he left you? Well don't you all alone and then I came and picked you up off the floor and cared for you and this is what I get? You still even like him after what he did? I should have known better than to get with a stupid idiot like you,"

"I'm sorry,"

"For what ? Your not getting back with him you do realize that don't you? You don't think I'm gonna let you go just like that, well your even more stupid than I thought, Do you need another lesson or two about who makes the rules and who says what you can and can't do?"

Winry felt something in her jump she hated him so much she rather be boxing with Ed than being abused by him again, but she couldn't leave him because he had been the one to mend her heart and it had reminded her of Ed thus why she agreed to marry him. She had come to believe she deserved being beaten and battered being talked to like she was dirt, she never thought she'd be that abused girl who can't see the light. Winry said nothing only stared down at her feet wondering why she had run to him.

"Well what do you have to say about that?" John asked clenching his jaw.

Winry still said nothing not knowing what to say. John pulled his arm back and struck Wirny across her cheek, it was a hard blow that knocked her back, then he cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to look him in the eye,

"Answer me!"  
Winry choked she didn't know what to say so he took another swing at her. Winry blocked it which was a huge mistake. His eyes became fiery he started to tighten his grip on her chin. Winry shoved him away and took off running down the street with white finger marks still fresh on her chin. John followed closely behind her he took a dive and tackled Winry bringing her to the ground. She screamed and tried to wriggle out from her grasp but did not prevail. She wanted Ed to suddenly pop out of nowhere and rescue her, but he didn't. John tried to have his way with Winry but she put up quiet a fight. She at last gained freedom and ran into the woods. She kept running and running until she could no longer hear John's voice, but her problem wasn't John it was finding her way home. The sun was starting to set and she all she could see was trees, trees, trees, trees and a shrub or two. It starting getting cold Winry wrapped her arms around herself. Where was she going? She heard a low growl she looked at her stomach.

"I'm so hungry I haven't eaten all day I was so caught up in this mess." she said to herself.

Ed roamed around the house all day, He stopped and looked at Winry's door.

"I really shouldn't," he said to himself but he did it anyway. He opened the door and stepped inside of Winry's room. He looked around and noticed his jacket on the floor, he picked it up. It was damp and smelled of salt water…tears. Winry had indeed been crying intensively. _'Now I get what that crazy old woman was saying'_ Ed thought. Winry had wanted his jacket because it was Ed's and it made her feel better which made Ed come to the conclusion that Winry still did have feelings for him, he felt terrible. Where was Winry anyway she hadn't been heard of since She ran down the road. Ed was getting a little worried he dropped his jacket and turned to walk out of the door, but something caught his eye. Something shiny. Ed stopped and picked it up off her dresser it was a diamond ring not very impressive with size but still it was so beautiful. It disgusted Edward. He felt sick he wanted to die. His heart just stopped he was so dizzy he accidentally dropped the ring. His head got light he fell on the floor. His thoughts were mixed up it was as if a million people were talking to him all about different things. Then one thing came back to his mind and that was Winry who he wanted to talk to before it was to late. Ed rushed down stairs the first person he saw was John.

"I thought Winry was with you," Ed said looking at him suspiciously.

"No, I haven't seen her all day." John said.

Ed ran across the living room to the door and slipped on his boots. He slammed the door behind him and ran down the road as fast as he could. He walked threw the little market place at the train station everywhere he was clueless. So finally he went fearfully into the dark woods.

Winry tripped over a rock, fell on the ground and busted her knee open. She was so tired and weak. It was pitch black she couldn't see anything. She could feel the warm blood oozing out of the gash and down her leg she tried to contain it but only failed ending up with blood all over her hands and face. She curled up against a tree . She felt something crawl up her neck she went to scratch it and ended up with a homeless beetle in her hand, Winry screamed and flung it off.

Ed heard a loud scream, he was hoping it wasn't Winry but it was all at the same time. He wanted to find her but he didn't want her to be screaming because she was in pain or something like that.

"Winry?" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Winry was to tired or weak to scream again slowly her eyes started to close and she started to drift away, but the sudden sound of Ed's voice coming closer gave her a bit of motivation.

"Shortie?" Winry said as loud as she could knowing he would hear it. Ed heard, and tried to find her everywhere he looked trees and darkness, he came upoun an odd looking rock he stared for a moment until he heard a muffled cry coming from it. Winry had a tick behind her ear she pulled it off and tossed it. Ed realized that the weird rock was Winry curled up on the ground. He ran over to her and bent down on his knees to make sure he wasn't rescuing a rock.

"Winry?"

"Ed?" Winry whispered softly not lifting her head from the ground.

Ed scooped her up in his arms and turned around following a path he'd cleared with alchemy the way there. When the reached the road Winry opened her eyes barley and looked at Ed. She buried her head in his shoulder taking in his sent. She was still so mad at him for leaving her and coming back and acting like it never happened.

"I hate you Ed," Winry said softly.

"I know you do Win,"

"I'm still mad," she whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"I know you are,"

"Do you love me Ed?" Winry said tears rolling down her face onto Ed's shoulder. Her eyes started to slowly close her arms wrapped dully around Ed's neck and her legs unraveled from around Ed's waist and hung from each side of him.

"Yeah," Winry fell asleep, "I love you, Win."

When they finally reached the door Ed kicked it open, John was standing there amazed at the condition Winry was in, but feeling she deserved it none the less. Ed laid her on the couch and realized how battered she really was. The ran his finger down her nose twice and Winry's eyes fluttered open. John wouldn't start anything in front of Pinoka but he was about to Pop seeing how close Winry and Ed were, so he left out the back door.

"Com'on Win we need to get you cleaned up," Ed picked her up and carried her outside to the shower. Ed set Winry on the ground and turned on the water, "Winry will you be alright by," Ed looked behind him Winry was curled up on the ground dead asleep. He picked he up standing her on her feet, but she wouldn't stand up straight she was so tired.

"Why can't I just go to sleep?" Winry mumbled .

"Because we don't want you to get an infection or something,"

Winry was on her tippy-toes her knees bent at an obtuse angle her arms hanging on either side of Ed and her torso leaning on him Ed pulled her up and tried to get her to stand up but she wouldn't so he wrapped his arms around her, he looked down at her she was all wet and weak and so helpless, and she couldn't have been more adorable. Ed turned off the water and took off his shirt wiping Winry's face with it. He picked her up and took her inside.

Inside Winry once again was sitting on the coffee table. Ed on the couch next to her with gauze. He gently wrapped her knee in the white bandaging. He looked at her face and noticed finger marks around her chin and more vivid bruises were fresh on her body.

"What happened?" Ed asked concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Winry groaned

"I mean you didn't fall down the steps yesterday did you?"

"Ed what are you talking about?" Winry mumbled

"Those marks on you face, they look like finger marks,"

"Ed?" Winry whispered looking down.

"Winry, does he hurt you?"

"Winry looked away her bangs covering her face. Ed place his hands on either cheek and brought her face to his so she could look her in the eye, he was more forceful than John had been but so much gentler as to not hurt her or intimidate her in any way.

"Winry, did he do this to you?" Ed said his eyes becoming fiery like John's had. Winry thought he was going to hit her like John did but instead Ed wrapped his arms around her and hugged her whispering in her ear, "He'll never lay a finger on you again I promise." Winry didn't know what to say , how did he know? Who told him? Was it that obvious? When did he find out? Was she supposed to say? what are you talking about? Did she say nothing because she loved him? How did that get in there? Of course not had she forgotten what he did to her? _'I'm such a stupid idiot.' _


	16. Fluff

**Sorry it's been so long, hope you like it! Oh and I don't own Fma!**

**Fluff**

She was so warm and cozy feeling, she could smell Edward, he smelled so good. She felt arms around her she slowly opened her eyes realizing she was sleeping on Ed's chest. He was so adorable when he was asleep. The last thing she could remember was Ed promising that John wouldn't ever touch her again. Winry's stomach turned upside down, she didn't know what to do. Should she stay with John or Ed. Ed had hurt her so bad, but John did too.Well, at least he had reason too. I mean if Winry was in love with someone else Ed probably would have struck her too. But wait she was in love with someone else or at least, well, yeah, she was a little mixed up about that but he had never struck her, never. _'May be it was because he didn't care…' _Winry didn't want to think of that right now, she laid her head back down on Ed's chest and closed her eyes. Ed's arms tightened around her and he rolled over top of her.

"I smell bacon," He said into her ear,

Winry only giggled and attempted to push him off, but Ed pulled himself back to her and growled in her ear, " Grr, I've got you now,"

"Ed common stop,"

"Who's Ed? I haven't heard of him, I'm the T monster."

"Really now?"

"Yep, and you know what T monsters like to do,"

"What do they like to," Ed cut Winry off" They like to tickle people," Ed said deepening his voice, he began to tickle Winry lightly then when she tried to wriggle free he knew this tickle business needed to be taken to the next level. Winry's giggles turned in to laughs which turned into screams," Ed stop! No It doesn't tickle! AHH!"

"Then why are you screaming?"

"Because," Winry laughed," it tickles, o.k!"

Ed did not fall back he continued his massive tickling secession until they fell off the couch. Ed sat up and Winry popped up from under the sheets next to him her hair was all over the place and Ed just laughed at her.

"Oh, that was great, You can't get quality entertainment like that in Centrel,"

"Your evil," Winry said hitting him on his arm. Ed leaned over and grabbed her thigh,

"Are you boy crazy Winry,"

"No Ed, stop it," Winry said giggling,

"Then why are you laughing? Woah! Take a look at these thunder thighs!"

"Ed!" Winry said laughing uncontrollably ,Ed released her, and laughed at her.

"Don't make fun of my thighs!" Winry said slapping him on the arm.

"Your like the buzzing of flies," Ed said blocking himself with his arm as Winry began to hit him.

"How do _you_ like being tickled?" Winry said trying to find Ed's ticklish spot.

"Winry how many times have you found my ticklish spot?"  
"Once!" Winry said poking at him. Ed laughed more and turned his back to Winry as she began to hit him in the back,

"That's like an annoying rabbit's paw thumping at my back Winry,"

"What are you saying I'm weak Edward Elric?!?!?!"

"Possibly," He smirked turning around and grabbing her waist and launching her into the air over the couch. She screamed but landed safley on the cushioney couch. ed laughed wlaking off into the kitchen.

"Your so mean!" Winry shouted sticking her tongue out at Ed.


	17. Jhon, Fainting, Stomach Hurts, Pain

**John, Stomach hurts fainting and more pain**

Breakfast was as usual, Ed consumed everything humanly possible, Alphonse became a little depressed because he couldn't eat. Winry griped about Ed's eating habits, table manners, and or anything else she could find wrong with him. The door bell rang, normally Ed would wait for Winry to ask him if he was going to get that, and Ed would reply with a what am I your slave and Winry would bonk him on the head with her wrench. But no, not this time Winry knew it was John and her eyes lit up she looked around the house for Pinoka but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Granny?"

"She went to Centrel to get more auto-mail parts," Al replied ever so politely as usual

"You've got to be kidding me Pinoka, went to Centrel? I thought she didn't like being near the military," Ed said food hanging from his chin.

"Ed," Winry said handing him a napkin.

"What?"

Winry just giggled and Al laughed.

"Ed you've got something on your face," Al said between laughs. Winry leaned over the table and rubbed his chin with the napkin and then smooshed

(A/N: I don't care what the computer says smooshed is a word I tell you! Smooshed is to rub and squish at the same time something mushy like for instance if you step in the mud and you smoosh it between your toes you get what I'm saying I don't think you guys are that retarded and if you are stop reading this now and leave! )

it in his face.

"Thanks Winry," Ed said throwing it back at her. Al just giggled at Ed's petty ways, and Winry followed Al's example, only because she thought his pettiness was so cute. The door bell rang again. Winry swallowed hard thinking that John must have heard them. It rang again, Winry's eyes widened not knowing what to do, should she pretend like Ed was crazy and that John never had touched her, well what if he didn't do it again? She would look like a liar. She didn't want Ed to pound his face in so she stood up to answer the door but Ed raised from his seat at the same time.

"I've got it," He said looking at Winry.

Winry sat back down and chewed on a nail as she watched Ed make his way to the door.

The door swung open, "Hey there Ed," John said cheerily.

"Hey John,"

"So is Winry doing better?"

"Yeah, she's fine you want to talk to her?"

"Yes that would be great," John said coming through the door. As soon as Winry spotted John she wanted to throw up, her stomach started to hurt again, she got a little light head and dizzy.

"Are you o.k. Winry you look a little pale," Alphonse said concerned,

"I'm fine," Winry replied holding her hand to her head.

"Hey Winry," John said kissing her o.k. the cheek, she could feel the heat coming from across the room from Ed, he hid his hatred well. Winry's body went tense at the sudden stroke across her back from John's hand.

"You didn't invite me to breakfast?"

"I would have invited you had I known where you live," Ed stated so as to not put Winry in an awkward position, even though he knew John was joking.

"Are you o.k. Winry?" Ed asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little, umm… I think I'm gonna go lay down." Wirny stood up and fell backwards into John's arms. Ed ran over to Winry and John set her on the floor softly.

"Win?" Winry's eyes were closed and she didn't reply. Ed picked her up of the floor and carried her into the living room and set her on the couch.

"Ed I think she's got a fever," Alphonse said stating the obvious , Winry's eyes were barely open and she was sopping in sweat. Ed held her head up and studied her she wouldn't stop looking at John. Could it be, that she was just so scared of him that it made her sick? Ed told John that he'd needed to leave but John persisted on staying. Winry made a slight sound and everyone looked over at her. She was fine so they resumed, Ed gave John his bean death stare and even though Ed's head was about at John's neck John was uneasy enough to leave without any further conflict. Ed sat on the opposite side of the couch that Winry was on he heard a mumble then felt something plop down in his lap. It was Winry. He stroked her hair until he fell asleep. When he woke up he was laying down on the couch and could hear Winry and Alphonse joking and giggling in the kitchen, he moved around then realized he was, shoeless, shirtless, and his hair had been unbraided. He must have been out like a light cause he couldn't remember anything but Winry fainting.

"Hey Ed," Al said from in the kitchen. Ed walked in and pulled an orange juice carton out of the refrigerator and drank straight from of it, "Ed, that's gross, who's gonna drink it now?"

"Drink what?" Ed said throwing it in the trash can. "I thought you were sick," Ed said.

"It was amazing Ed, it was like a miraculous recovery, about five minutes after you fell asleep Winry just sat up and said she didn't know what was wrong , and that she felt fine,"

"Weird," Ed said lying back on the couch. Winry plopped down on top of him, "Your not going back to sleep are you? It's only noon,"

"No, Win I'm just closing my eyes and snoring," Ed said sarcastically.

"Ed! Get up," Winry shouted at him," Come on Ed, Please," Winry begged, her eyes getting big.

"Oh, Fine," Ed threw the cover over his face as Winry jumped up.

"Come on Al, "Winry said tugging on Al's hand" We'll be outside Ed, hurry up,"

"huh?"

Winry and Al made their way down the road.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know,"

"Shouldn't we wait for Ed?" Al asked nervously.

"No, he'll be fine, we won't get that far away," Suddenly there was the sound of foot steps behind them, a hand on winery's shoulder, "Hey Winry, feeling better"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Winry's stomach did some acrobats as she realized it was John.

"Where's Ed?"

"Oh, he some where around here," Winry said hoping he would come running down the road soon. She couldn't fake a faint again it would be too obvious and she didn't want to hurt herself on the road there were rocks scattered all over the place. Al would protect Winry and she knew that she just felt safer when Ed was there. And sure enough everyone heard the sound of big black boots, coming down the road, Winry's stomach settled and she smiled turning her head to see Edward there.

"Hey Win, hey Al… John," Ed said making eye contact with him. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know I guess wherever we end up."

"It's hot out here ," Ed began panting.

"Well maybe if you didn't wear two shirts a big coat and black leather pants, you wouldn't be so hot," Winry said. Ed only blushed not wanting everyone to see his arm, or his back for that matter, he surprised Winry hadn't noticed already, but he didn't want her to anyway. Winry was dancing around she was trying not to make it obvious to John that she was scared of him. They walked around for a while, and soon spotted the lake with the beach, "Hey, Ed look there's the beach can we go please, please!" Winry said, "I guess," Ed said wondering why she asked him instead of telling him, forcing him and bonking him on the head with the wrench.

"Ed we go through this every time and I always win! So just give up already!" Winry said pulling on his arm why he laid in the sand. He just laughed at her. She stopped pulling on his arm and tried teasing him instead since she wore herself out. "Ed, look everyone's getting in, even John, maybe I'll go wade in the water with him since your no fun," Winry said sticking her nose in the air and crossing her arms. Ed wondered how she could be so cruel. She walked down to the shore, Winry knew Ed would get jealous. She would turn around and look at him and he would shake his head no, then Winry would stick her tongue out at him. Winry went down by John, the waves smacked into him and knocked them over, Winry was laughing until she felt John's hand where it shouldn't be, she pushed him off of her and he didn't say anything looking up and seeing Edward watching him.

Ed couldn't stand watching John rolling around in the water with Winry. He started to take his clothes off when he felt someone wrap there arms around him. " Hey Ed," came a voice, he could tell… it defiantly was not Winry. He pulled their arms apart and turned around and saw Kikia there looking at him deviously. "Uh, hey , you," Ed said not remembering her name only wanting to runaway. She pressed herself against him and brought his face to his and kissed him, Winry saw and her insides turned inside out. She felt sick again. Ed pushed her off of him, "Get off me!" Ed shouted at her, then she started crying and ran off. Ed felt bad he was hoping Winry didn't see that. It was weird, real weird. It came out of no where… _'freaking stalker'. _Ed ran down to the beach, John started starring at him, noticing his auto-mail. He found it intimidating in a way, but Ed only had a prosthetic wooden limb, just until Winry and Pinoka finished the auto mail. Who in the world would be intimidated by a wooden limb? Ed ran up on the dock and dove into the water. He couldn't really swim with the arm, he kept getting in weird positions. When he got to the shallower water he stood up and looked at his arm, "Hey Winry!" He yelled. Winry ran over to him," Yeah Ed?"

"Can you fix this?" Ed said pointing at his arm.

"Umm, yeah hold on," Winry ran up to the shore where they had been sitting and pulled a wrench out of her short's pocket. Ed wondered how she fitted it in there and stared confused, as she ran back down to him in the water he couldn't help but stare at her body, he turned a little red. Winry did a few things with his arm and then Ed whined quietly in pain. Winry looked up at him her eyes concerned, "Does that hurt Ed?"

" Yeah a little," he admitted, Winry groaned and mumbled a few things, and practically drug Ed back up to the sand she sat down on his coat told him to sit down. He sat down in front of her between her legs, Winry smacked his arm with the wrench until part of it broke off, Ed grunted softly.

"Lay down," Winry ordered. Ed slowly leaned back until his head was in her lap, he was tense.

"Relax Ed," … Ed relaxed. She pulled his arm out of it's port and clanked at part of the socket until a few pieces of metal fell out it looked like pieces of a broken cylinder but in was in so many pieces Winry couldn't tell. Ed tried to muffle another cry of pain. Winry stroked his head. Then she inspected the port, "Oh no, I knew it, Your arm port got infected now your bodies rejecting anything that is put into the socket, it doesn't even have to have an electrical charge… That's just dandy… See what happens when you cheat on me with other mechanics." Ed was still hurting, he whimpered again, Kikia came running over to him, "Oh, Edo what's wrong are you hurt?" Kikia said touching his cheek, Winry was about to touch her cheek... with her fist. Ed ignored her and buried his face into Winry's stomach. He heard John coming up from behind them and pulled away from Winry.

"Hello Dear," John said kissing her on the cheek, Winry was so tired of pretending. She smiled slightly and looked away rolling her eyes. She wanted to be with Ed so badly, but she was still so scared he'd leave her again. It hurt so much, he was so cruel, and heartless. She wondered how she could still love him, how she could forget about what he'd done, he shouldn't have started anything if he was just going to end it the next day and run away to the military. She didn't understand any of it she was still so confused. Ed gruntedagain. Winry wanted to embrace, him but couldn't even talk to him, her memories made her mad and she couldn't with John around anyway. Kikia was still trying to coo Ed's hurt port but Ed only pushed her away. Winry wanted to ask Ed if he wanted to go home and she would take him up to the house, but she was scared that John would take it in the wrong way. If that could be taken in the wrong way at least.

" Ed,"

"Huh?"

"Umm, do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I'd be to heavy,"

"Are you saying I'm weak Edward Elric!?!"

" No, Win that's not what I'm saying not at all," Ed said with a sarcastic slur. Wirny had now decided to pummel Ed. She jumped on top of him, holding him down. He was helpless. He couldn't turn over on top her with his one arm. So he lay defeated in the sand.

" Ha ha, you think I'm so weak now Edward Elric? Now that your helpless with one arm, I am the victor."

" Blah, blah, blah. I see your mouth moving but strange enough as it is I can't hear anything but blah, blah, blah,"

Winry began to poke at Ed's lower abs until he giggled." Ha! I am victorious once again!" Winry said getting up and doing the point squat. (A/N: point squat is a dance move where by you squat to your left and right while disco pointing twice as fast, sometimes you can even add a clap in. Brought to you by C.Cee inc.) Ed tried to ignore her but couldn't so he tripped her and she fell on him, and he laughed at her and she hit him on the head, and his arm started hurting… and yeah. Winry helped Ed up off the ground but fell over once he leaned some of his weight on her to stand up. They were laughing and giggling at them selves, when Winry noticed the look on John's face that seemed to scream he's way to close with her.

"Dang Ed, how do you lug all that auto-mail around? This anit even real! Geez,"

" I told you Winry," Ed said with a smirk.

" I'll take him home," John said grabbing Ed's hand and pulling him up.

"It's o.k. John I've got it." Winry said pulling Ed's arm around her shoulder. They could both see the anger in his eyes. So Winry started to fake a cramp. "oh, Not again," she said clutching her stomach.

"See you just stay here don't worry about a thing." John spoke smoothly to Winry, making Ed a bit jealous himself. John pulled Ed's arm around his shoulder and helped him down the road, and Winry would regret ever thinking his intentions were good. She made her way back down to the lake with Alphonse and a bunch of little kids who were fascinated with him.

Ed walked slowly not speaking to John wanting to refuse his charity. Ed never thought he'd sink this low suddenly he was hit by another sharp pain in his lower abdominal area. He lost his balance and fell over. John only smirked taking this as the perfect opportunity. He kicked Ed in the face and grabbed his braid. Holding his head up to his by his hair he spoke cold-hearted words right into Edward's face.

"Look it's oblivious you like Winry, and let this be a warning to you, Stay away from her or else. She will be mine, she practically the last virgin in town, and I plan on claiming her. Like the rest of them. So don't step in on my territory." Ed couldn't stand the sound of his voice or the smell of his breath.

"First of all, Have you been eating crap? " Ed said forgetting he was one armed at the moment. John kneeled down to him and struck him hard across the face. Ed spit out blood. "And secondly, you don't even love her. You bastard!" John could have cared less, he slapped Ed across the face. "Dose this face look like I care?" Ed was focused on not whimpering, he could at least keep some dignity. John kept at him, kicking hitting slapping. Eventually he got board he watched Ed squirm on the ground. He found a tree and pulled himself to it and sat with his back against it. "Now lets get serious," John said picking up a rather large rock. "You ever love Winry again, this," John said heaving the rock over to Ed. "Is gonna feel a whole lot worse." He dropped the rock on Ed's hand. Ed flinched but looked up at him and spit in his face. "You call that pain?" Ed said huskily. John now in raged, "You should have kept your mouth shut, Now your gonna be pissing blood!" He slapped Ed across the face. Then he picked up another big rock and dropped it on Ed's crotch. This time Ed did let out a loud grunt and whimpered. He was suddenly light headed and passed out right there. "Nighty night shrimp." John said patting Ed on the head and walking away like nothing happened.

Winry looked at the sunset it was so beautiful. She knew if Ed where there he'd give her some weird chemical analyses, and tell her why it happened and everything and ruin the whole romantic feel to it all, but that's exactly why she loved him so dearly.

"Come on Al! Let's go see how Ed's doing!" Winry giggled.

"Alright I'm coming. Isn't the sunset beautiful Winry?"

"It sure is,"

"Just like you," Al said making Winry blush," Or at least I'm sure that's what Ed would say if he were here."

"Alphonse, you always were the more romantic one, why didn't I fall for you, would have been so much easier than that stubborn mule,"

"Guess, that's just how it is, We're better at being friends anyway,"

"Yeah your right, If I ever get tired of Ed I can always count on you to make me smile," Alphonse blushed like no suit of armor has ever blushed before, "Race me home?" Winry said looking at Al.

"Your on."

"Ready…Set…Go!" They started running Winry cut down the same road Ed and John went down while Al took a shortcut through the woods. How is it that he knew Resembol better than her? He didn't even live there. Winry kept running as fast as she could she didn't here and see Al anywhere. She cut through a different small patch of woods herself. Suddenly she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped. It looked like an animal, but it wasn't moving, it was leaning up against a tree. _'Strange' _Winry thought to herself.


	18. Ed Hurt

I don't own FMA!

* * *

**Ed Hurt**

Winry was unsure weather or not she had the time to see what it was. Well she probably already lost anyway she had been standing there staring at it for about three minutes. She slowly and cautiously walked over to it as she got closer she squinted hard and realized it was a person. She ran over to them…she gasped. What she saw before was none other than the bloody battered Edward Elric. She covered her mouth with her hand._ 'No! No this can't be! Oh, Edward!'_ She kneeled down in front of him his breathing was slow and heavy his eyes closed. She touched his chest which had been bruised and bloody from John's rage.

"Edward?"

"…" He didn't answer. She started to cry. She sobbed into her hands. She heard a grunt. Ed's eyes shot open, He gritted his teeth. He groaned in pain. "Ehh, please, Win the rock," He was too weak to move and Winry had know idea what he was talking about. She started to look around for a rock barley being able to listen o him whimper. She looked down and saw a rock on top of his hand. She quickly pulled it off. She then noticed then one on top of his privates and was careful to lift it up off of him. He grunted loudly again and immediately his hand went right between his legs and he clutched himself in pain. Winry rubbed his arm and wished so badly to embrace him. "Winry," Ed grunted. He was just glad she was there. She couldn't help it anymore. She pulled him on top of her and let him rest for a moment. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back. He was feeling pretty shity, but Winry was so beautiful and soft. His head has on her chest, and the sun was setting. Had he not have been so badly hurt, you could say that was the life.

"One thing I hate more than anything in this world is being a fucking cripple." Ed said thinking of what he'd have done had he had his other arm and not had the pain in his stomach. Winry helped him from the ground, she was in tears, but Ed wasn't even whimpering anymore, but his hand would not move from his sensitive area if someone had paid him. It took quiet a while to get home but as soon as they did the sun was completely gone and stars were more beautiful than ever.

"Wait," Ed said.

"What?"

"Let's lay down,"

"But the house is right there,"

"So," Ed said trying to sit slowly. As soon as he was sitting he laid back in the grass and admired the stars. Winry laid next to him and gazed aimlessly at them. But she could help starring at Edward. He was so sexy, and even though he was covered in blood and bruises he was still so dreamy. After awhile Winry went inside and Left Ed to take a shower. She snuck into the kitchen. She peered out the small kitchen window. And there it was the perfect view of Ed, and he sure was fine. It was like the old days again. Ed would subconsciously romance her with something as corny as the stars or the wind or anything that he thought about. And Winry would just go nuts. Then she would spy on him when he took a shower cause he was so well, _'goddamn fine!' _

Ed hobbled back inside still in pain. Still clutching the goods. And Winry ran to him as he came to the door and helped him to the couch.

"Ed you can sleep in my bed if you want, It's a lot more comfortable than this couch,"

"No, you, I'm used to this couch anyway," Winry knew Ed only wanted her to have the best even he had to sleep on a rock. She pulled him up from the couch and headed towards the stairs "Oh, come on you stubborn mule, "Winry said making him go up the stairs.

"Now just give me a minute," Ed said clutching himself again.

"You act like Den's gonna bite it off or something" Winry joked.

"Well, you wouldn't think it was so funny if you had, never mind,"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Winry said, knowing Ed knew if he weren't hurt he would have got beat by her wrench. When the reached Winry's bed, she let go of him and he casually fell onto her bed. Winry closed the door and turned out the lights. "What are you doing?" Ed asked confused.

"Well, I'm not sleeping down there on that rock for a couch either. It's not like I have cooties Ed," Ed blushed lightly as he saw her pull clothes from her drawers.

"Well turn your head!" Winry shouted, getting ready to undress. She put on a nightgown and slipped under the sheets next to Ed. He turned his head around, and saw her laying there so beautifully. He shifted a little uncomfortably. Winry couldn't stand his movements a moment longer. The entire town of Resembol probably thought that they were having hot, wild, noisy sex. And not mentioning the fact that it's not exactly easy to sleep with someone tossing and turning next to you. Winry rolled over and felt something warm and syrupy on her hand. For a second she thought Ed was a little too comfortable, but when she lifted her hand up it was red. Winry looked up at Ed whining quietly from the pain. She sat up and moved the sheets, there was blood everywhere. It was all over her right side. The sheets around Ed were red from soaking up all the blood.

"Ed!" Ed didn't even know he was bleeding. He looked down and tried to sit up. "No, no, no, Lay back down."

"I'm sorry Winry," Ed said his eyes half open. Winry ran down stairs and got couple wet rags and a bag of ice.

"Al! Come here!"

"Huh?"

"Bring Edward down here." Winry said. She'd forgotten that he didn't even know Ed got hurt so badly. "Wait!" She yelled.

"What?" Al said still confused.

"Umm.. Never mind." Winry said running into the surgery room and grabbed the gauze as she was running upstairs she grabbed a towel. She dropped everything next to the bed. Ed was asleep.

"Ed, wake up," Winry said shaking him. Ed opened his eyes and grunted. Winry kissed him on the forehead and his eyes shot opened and he turned as red as the philosopher's stone. Winry laid the compress on his head. She grabbed a wet rag and started to clean his cuts. She started to wipe off his chest. And then she had him sit up.

"What happened?" Ed asked looking at himself bleeding.

"You must have broke open your wounds, with all that tossing and turning, they weren't even healed the begin with."

" I'm sorry"

"It's o.k. Ed, It's not your fault." Ed looked away. Winry suddenly felt bad. She should have at least acted like it was his fault. It wasn't his fault, but Ed would have rather it been his fault, than it be John's fault. Ed would not have been beaten up by a creep like John, and be considered per say weak.

"Winry are you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"Everything."

"What's everything Ed?"

"Never mind, Just forget it," Ed thought if she'd forgot about the letter, it was best not to bring it up until he told her why he'd been so heartless. Winry finished wrapping his torso in gauze. She looked at Ed and he looked at her.

"What?" He said.

"Lay down, Ed"

"huh?"

"Just do it," Ed laid down he was a little nervous. He didn't know exactly what was going on. Winry gave a tug at his boxers. He sat up

"What are you doing?!?!"

"Ed it's either me, or Pinoka."

"What?"

"Or Al, but I thought you wouldn't want him to know."

"Well," Ed turned red he didn't want Al to know, and he certainty didn't want Pinoka doing it... Whatever _it _was. He didn't know even what she was talking about. Winry pushed Ed back down. He tried to get away but Winry pushed her knee up against him. Ed squeaked.

"Dose that hurt?"

"No Winry it doesn't hurt, that's why I'm cringing my teeth," Ed said sarcastically.

"Well, is that what you want, it'll be a lot better a lot sooner if you just hold still!"

She pushed him back down and pulled his boxers off. Winry cocked her head to the side…. It was a lot bigger than she thought it would be. Ed blushed like crazy. His stomach turned inside out. He stiffened a little, he tried not to think about it, but it was too drafty for comfort. Winry grabbed a wet rag and wiped some of the blood off him. But it kept bleeding.

"Don't move" Winry said running into the bathroom. She found the alcohol and ran back to the room. When she got back Ed had his head in a pillow and a towel over himself. He was so cute and shy, and sexy. It was a weird mixture going on there. Ed confused Winry. She knew she loved him, but he still confused her.

She stroked him with the rag, Ed moaned and his manhood stood straight up. It had almost stopped bleeding and Winry did it one more time just because she found it funny.

"Uhh," Ed moaned again. Winry only giggled at him. She picked up alcohol and damped the rag with it.

"This is gonna sting Ed," Winry said touching the rag to the gash on his crotch. Ed bit his lip. Hard. Harder. It started to bleed. Winry grabbed another rag off the floor and stroked it again, Ed could barley keep in another moan.

"Winry stop that!" Ed said through the pillow.

"Ed this anit the first time I had to take care of a guy's privates."

"What?!?! Who?"  
"Well there were a couple, sometimes when a guy usually in the army , usually has to do with something blowing up, loses a leg, they sometimes lose part of a third leg, Ed. And when they bring them straight to us, you think me and granny just gonna let them bleed?"

Ed felt something touch him again and he was almost drooling on himself. Winry put a towel over Ed and put the ice between his legs. She pulled the sheets out from under him and went down stairs. She got a glass of water and a blanket from the surgery room. She saw Al, "Hey Al"

"What was going on earlier? And why is there blood all over your side?" Winry forgot about Ed's blood on her. She knew if Ed didn't care if Alphonse knew he would have had him do it. She thought up an excuse, "Oh No! Blood?" She touched her side and looked at her hand, Oh, this is so embarrassing,"

"What is?" Al asked.

"Oh nothing Al, you learn about it when you get older, female thing," She said that knowing Al would know, it was a pretty good excuse if she would say so herself.

* * *

Sorry Lee-All-The-Way, John doesn't get struck by lightening...Forgive...no something far grander will happen...I think you guys are looking at amajor production here! I think I'm going to go sequel on this one! What I mean by that Incase I spelled that bad, I'm going to make a part two...when this one end's what do you guys think...welll I don't care what you think! Ha but don't worry this one's this got some mileage left. It won't end too soon.

Yours Truely--Edwards Vixen


	19. It Finally Happened

**It Finally Happen**

While Ed was upstairs he kind of felt crappy. Sure he'd practically got a hand job, except for the alcohol. But it was weird knowing Winry had done that for another guy. That she'd touched another guy's dick. It just didn't feel right. He suddenly wanted to kill someone one leg guy in the military. (Not being himself. That was just a coincidence.) He wondered if Winry had ever had to do that for John. Or if he wasn't hurt she just gave him one. He felt sick. He felt something on his shoulder.

"Are you gonna be alright Ed?"

"yeah," he said gloomily.

"What's a matter?"  
"Nothing, I just got a rock dropped on my"

"No, that's not it I mean what else is bothering you?"  
"Winry?"

"Huh?"  
"Have you ever did that to that for John?"

"why?"  
"I don't know I was just wondering." Winry knew Ed could be so Jealous, but then how is a man supposed to not be jealous when a girl he loves, and knows some how she loves him not supposed to be jealous when she has a fiancée, who beat him up when he was defenseless. And she still did things for that guy.

"Well, yes, I have, He was going to get auto-mail but granny saved his leg and I just took care of his wounds, don't know what happened to him. But ya know Ed, I don't think he could take having auto-mail, you know, he's not one who can accept change. Don't think he could have done it, not like you."

Ed just looked away he felt weird in towel, trying to have a serious conversation. He had lost any and all dignity he had left. Yeah well, Winry she was willing to marry this creep but she wouldn't even come close to doing something like that for him. There had to be something seriously wrong with him what had he done that was so bad. And then he remembered how he left that note, and he hadn't even told her yet. The reason he'd been so cruel. His blood went cold. And she still put up with him all that time.

"Winry, Threre's someth,"  
"hush," Winry said covering his mouth," Go to sleep already."

Winry looked at his back, she cooed tenderly. Touching each bruise lightly tracing his body with her eyes. She noticed a scar on his back, it looked pretty bad, but she knew Ed wouldn't tell her where it came from. Winry wrapped her arms around him and he laid his head on her chest. Soon Ed dozed off in her arms while she cooed his damaged pride.

Ed woke up the next morning with his hand on Winry's breast. It wasn't just accidentally touching it. It was more like a subconscious grope in the middle of the night. He started to freak out. He pulled his hand away from her. "Sorry!" He squealed.

"It's o.k. it's just your hormones, go back to sleep it's too early." Ed was glad she wasn't mad but he had trouble recalling the events after John had dropped a rock on his crotch. He was wondering why he was in Winry's bed. He focus hard on it for a while and then starting remembering everything. He felt something cold on his between his legs. He suddenly realized he was naked. Well, had a towel on, but that didn't cover much. He got up as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Winry up and grabbed is boxers, they were covered in blood, he wasn't too keen on putting them back on. He ran down the hall, hiding behind corners he managed to make it to the living room without a sole seeing him. He looked for Pinoka and Al in the kitchen but they weren't there. He hurried up and grabbed new boxers out of his suitcase. He put them as quick as he could. He looked at the clock in the kitchen, it said 5:30, it was kind of early and Ed was still really worn out and he was going to have to get new auto-mail in about a week, so he thought he'd better get back to bed. He saw someone at the door. _'Who would be here at this time?'_ Ed opened the door, and saw John standing there glaring at him.

"Winry here?"

"She's asleep, Why?"  
"Well, I am her fiancée, I just wanted to see her, a know what I'm saying beanie boy. Ah HAHAHA!"

Ed didn't acknowledge his comment, he could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Go home and sober up," Ed said shutting the door on his face. John got mad and started throwing rocks at the house, then he passed out and fell on the ground. Ed opened the door back up and saw him laying there. He picked him up and set him on the couch inside.

"I may hate your guts, but you're her husband to be…" Ed said to himself not believing that he just did this guy a favor. He walked upstairs and slowly opened Winry's door. She was still asleep. He felt a pain in his abdomen. He clutched his side. Winry opened her eyes. She saw Ed standing there holding his side she jumped up and ran to him.

"You O.k?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Winry followed him to the bed. He sat down and Winry grabbed the gauze off the floor and sat behind him. She started to unravel the gauze from the night before. His wound looked much better. A few spots were cracked open and bleeding, but otherwise much better.

She started wrapping clean gauze around his torso. Ed felt the pain serge through his weak spot again. He clutched himself. Ed was wishing he had a humongous ice cube he shove down his pants, or something. It really hurt, only when he moved around too much and it rubbed against his prosthetic leg and his boxers. He slowly laid down grinding his teeth. Winry sat next to him on the edge of the bed. She looked at Ed, he was really in pain, and she couldn't think of anything to make him feel better. She couldn't stop starring at him, he was just so mouthwateringly sexy.

His eyes were so tempting and his lips where so lushes and he was gorgeous. She couldn't help it she brought her face closer and closer to his, looking for signs of rejection in his eyes but there was none. He too wanted it, so badly and he came to her too. Then in for split second their lips met, and then they pulled away. Ed blushing like crazy and Winry dazed. They were amused by each others eyes for a moment and then where again entangled in each others kiss. The kiss became more intense and serious. Ed's tongue grazed her lips and her mouth opened. Winry wondered where Ed learned to kiss. His tongue rubbed up against hers and suddenly came out of her mouth down her neck. "Where'd you learn that?" Winry moaned. Ed shrugged and their mouths met again. When they finally parted. Ed was still clutching himself. Winry pried his hand from himself and delicately rubbed his hurt manhood. Ed didn't know how to react, he really didn't know anything that moment except it felt good.

"Dose that feel better?" Winry whispered into his ear.

Ed moaned, He couldn't control himself he started kissing Winry's neck and touching her body. He didn't know she could be such a vixen (a/n:Wink wink pename wink wink) She giggled and massaged him again. He found himself unsnapping Winry's bra. (A/N: if he's doing all this one handed he must be a pretty damn talented) _'What Am I DOING?!?!?!?"_ He pulled away blushing and thought he'd took it too far. Winry kissed him again. "It's O.k." She whispered in his ear pulling her bra off. She pressed her self against Ed. He was so warm, and Ed thought the same about her. And at that moment all he wanted **'was to love and be loved by she'. **When they finally laid their to exahusted to go on. Without thinking Ed blurted out "Woah..." Almost to quietly to hear. Ed couldn't believe after all those years and everything he'd done... After everything she still loved him...and it finally happened.

* * *

**CHA! Can you believe that? Ed how could you?**

**Ed: but she wanted it!! **

**Oh yea sure Ed raper!**

**Ed: I am not!**

**Winry: Ed why would you do that to me??!?!?!**

**Yea Ed you Evil!**

**Ed: cries**

**Me and Winry: HAHAHAHA! **

**We were just joking you big baby!**

**Winry: Come on Ed it was just a joke...**

**Ed: DON'T YOU DARE TELL CORN-ELL R-OY Mus...TANG ABOUT THIS!**

**Me and Winry: Why?**

**Ed: Becuz then I'll be the laughing stock of the military!**

**Curtins move weirdly...me and Win hide be hind couch...**

**Ed: Why are you guys hiding?**

**a laughing roy mustang falls out from behind the curtins**

**Roy: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kid! You finally have sex and you cry like a bitch! Ah hahahaha!**

**Ed: (blushes) Shut UP!**

**Winry: Who are you to talk Mustang?**

**Yea Riza told me and Winry EvErYtHiNg,**

**Roy: (in very small voice) everything?**

**Me and Winry: Every thing.**

**Ed:...Am i bigger?**

**Winry:retrieves skillet**

**Me:gets skillet from Winry**

**Winry: Well yea, but why must you guys always fight about everything?**

**Roy: HEY! That Shrimp is not bigger than me!**

**Ed: HA! YES I AM!**

**Roy: Wanna bet?**

**Ed: You got it! Smallest has to kiss...**

**Roy: Pinoka! And their has to be tongue.**

**Me and Winry: Men...**

**Ed and Roy: unzips pants and pulls out ding dongs**

**Oh GOD! PUT THOSE AWAY NOW!**

**Winry: HEY! THATS MINE ROY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LOOKING AT MY MAN'S!**

**Oh Great! Winry too? I didn't want to have to do this...**

**smashes everyone's head with skillet **

**I thought you were on my side Winry...**

**Leaves them passed out like that for Pinoka and Al to find.**

**Yours Truely--Edwards Vixen--Mauwahahahaha! **


	20. Sudden Change Of Emotion

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA. **

**Beware It's a little weird and I think winry's Bi polar...**

**Winry: I am not!**

**Ed: YES SHE IS!**

**Me: SHUT UP! stomps on their heads **

* * *

**Sudden Change Of Emotion**

She smirked at Edward once they reached the surgery room. She pushed him down into the chair and shut the door behind her locking it. She pounced on Ed's lap and began kissing him.

He began running is hand down her body again, but Winry pulled away from him teasingly. He whimpered. "Your such a tease, that's not fair."

Winry smirked at him thinking of all the things she could do… But Ed was so cute the way he said it. So she let it go.

"I have to clean the infection and pull out the rusted part of the port, then attach your new limbs. There's no time for that." She smiled at the way Ed childishly complained about the pain.

"Ed, if you don't want the pain…don't get the auto-mail."

"But then I'll only have one arm and one leg… then how am I supposed to get things done?" He replied.

"Exactly if you want to get things done and you want the auto-mail to help you get those things done… Don't complain about the pain…plus shouldn't you be used to it by now."

"Getting used to that kind of pain? Yea right." Ed laughed. Winry simply smacked him in the head with her wrench "Be quiet while I'm working!" She scolded. Ed rubbed his head were the wrench had hit and glared at her but obeyed.

It took all day and all night, and it wasn't until 3:30 the next morning until Ed's limbs were attached. He threw his head back grunting at the pain and clamping his teeth together. He pulled his lip in to his mouth and bit it until the scab from the other evening reopened. Winry turned to see blood running down his chin. She drew her hand back and slapped him a good one. When his mouth opened slightly from the impact she grabbed his jaw and shoved a rag in his mouth.

"You idiot Ed," She said looking rather annoyed, " Haven't you learned by now? Biting your lip doesn't help any. It just causes more pain." Ed shot her a look, and spit out the rag.

"How would you know? You work with auto-mail an awful lot but it's not like you actually have it yourself. How would you know?" Winry looked away face dark with disgust.

"Ed… That was low!" She shouted at him. She stomped off. But before she reached the door Ed grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back to him.

" I didn't mean that Winry… I'm sorry," He choked out. Sorry…why was that always hard to choke out for him? She slapped him and tried to pull away with tears in her eyes.

'_Sorry, he said sorry for that? After everything… that's the first thing he's saying sorry for? For saying something mean?!?!?! He hasn't even apologized for leaving me! That jerk! He mut not care about that! or did he just forget?!?!Why did I fall for him again?'_ She was suddenly pulled into a kiss. She wanted to pull away and slap him but she couldn't even move for her wrench. _'Since when was he so strong?' _She twisted her face away from his. But he wouldn't let go. He pushed her up against the wall. "What's wrong now? I said I was sorry Winry. I swear I didn't mean that…" He choked again "I'm sorry."

"You dumbass Ed!" She said barely above a whisper. " After everything that's the first thing your apologizing for? What happened to Winry… I'm sorry I left you for all those years without a decient explanation. Or Winry I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't worthy. Or sorry I made you feel ugly. What about Winry I'm sorry I kissed you and made you feel like I loved you? What about all those Ed?" Winry's whispers had turned into crying and screaming. She thrusted her body around trying to break free… but he was too strong. He kept her pinned against the wall looking down at the floor. Not moving a muscle. " How come you can't even have the decency to look me in the eyes and tell me to my face. That I'm just a door mat! Just a mechanic who's good under the covers!" she heard what she thought was a grunt. She could feel the heat of his anger fuming off his body. He looked at her straight at her. Winry Stared back at him wide eyed. He looked like he was enraged and his grip around her tightened as he pressed onto her harder. She thought this was it. Ed's turning point. She knew he was no better than John. And wished she kept her mouth shut instead of making him mad. Here it came… the abuse, the rage…the…

* * *

OH! That was an Eve-Ill Cliff Hanger! Well, I know these chapters are short... but to tell you the truth their kind of half chapters, that way you guys won't have to wait so long, and i can try to up date every few days this way. And I lot of times I'll update a few chapters at once so you guys can live with a few more few chapterscan't cha? PLZ PLZ REVIEW! Can I a least get 5 reviews till the next chapter? Well I won't make you guys review... but I would love five for this chapter.

Ed: You love a lot of things... like cheese...grape juice...Billie Joe Armstrong...Guitars...motorcycles...

Me: And you...

Ed:... Winry save me! SHE'S GOING PHYSCO OBCESSER AGAIN! SHE'S GONNA RAPE ME!

Winry: Calm Down Ed, she's crazy, but she's not going to rape you...

Me: yea rite, that's what you think Winry...

Ed and Winry: HELP US! WERE STUCK HERE WITH THIS FREGGIN LUNATIC!!!!!!!

Sorry guys...what is it with me and bad jokes that have to do with rape?

Ed: Your a sick messed up son of a

cuts Ed off ME: STAY OUT OF THIS BEFORE I STICK THE WAWA UP YOUR HOOHA AGAIN!!!!! I WAS SAYING GOO BAYE TO THE READERS!

Ed: in very small voice sorry vixen dear...cries

Well guys love you and tah-tah! till next time! XD


	21. Confessions From The OP about the L

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own FMA! **

* * *

**Cofessions From the over Protector About The Letter**

the abuse, the rage…the…

(**Winry's POV) **

'… _Rape,'_

I could see the fury in his eyes. Finally the gaze broke and he pulled me off the wall and slammed me on the bed. He was no different. But somehow I still wished he was. The Ed I used to know. The one I'd first kissed all those years ago. I tried to fight. But he was so strong and my hands seemed like they were doing nothing but provoking more annoyance. Finally I got my wrench and wrapped my finger tightly around it and shot straight for is face. His hand came up so quick I didn't see it and he smacked the wrench away. I screamed and he put his hand over my mouth. He held me still for a moment.

"Winry Calm down," I heard that one before, from John and when I let my guard down… BAM! Rape! I'm not a ninny anymore.

"Winry I'm not going to hurt you." His voice faded and I had visions of John and the abuse, the rape. Yes, he'd rapped me. Many times. But I learned to live with it. But not Ed. God not Ed. I loved him. Finally one words escaped my lips as the dreams faded and I heard that voice.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." The voice replied. I immediately snapped back to reality. The reality of Ed on top of me holding me down.

"Ed STOP!" I screamed. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Winry… I said I did it, I left you because I loved you. Scar was following me and other enemies and I… I couldn't," I felt something warm fall on my chest and roll to my neck. Ed looked up at me tears falling from his face. "I couldn't let them use you against me… because they would. Scar saw me with you. But I finally" He paused a moment as if not wanting to say something, "got rid of him and some of the others. That's why I left you Winry. Because I loved you." I suddenly realized I was crying.

"Ed let me go," I whispered. His face fell, thinking he'd failed to get his point across to me. He moved and stood up and walked to the door. I stood and this time it was me who gabbed his wrist.

"Wait"

"What," he choked.

"Is that all true?"

"Why in the world would I make something like that up?"

I smiled and leaned forward kissing him passionately.

"I love you too then…" I whispered into his ear.

Suddenly there was an obnoxious loud knock on the door.

"Winry, darling? It's four in the morning aren't you done with his auto-mail yet?"

"Umm…yea almost, Gimme about another hour," I turned and smiled to Ed. Then he looked at me, he looked at me…with those hungry golden eyes. He turned his face to the floor his bangs shadowing his eyes pushed me aside and stepped out the door. Oh, great…what'd I go and do this time?

* * *

**Dude for some reason my chapter titles are getting long and the chapters are geting short. Your probably wondering were Ed and Winry have gone in my little after story special we have had recently...Well...I ate them. They got on my nerves...so I ate them. I don't want to talk about it. It just happened...I ate them.**

**Your Truely--Edward's Vixen**

**P.S. LOVE ME! and review plz! And For GOd's sake some one tell me if I am spelling truely rite!**


	22. Confessions From The WF About The C

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Thank you for all the lovely Reviews! They made me SMILE! Especially yours Tay... so sorry to shrink your balls, just don't think about it too much and it'll be o.k.

* * *

**Confessions From The WrenchFlinger About The Cheat**

**(Ed's POV)**

I couldn't believe her. Why did she not leave him? I was a better man than him. I never hurt her before… well, not on purpose. And she… wanted me to be o.k. with her still marring John while her and I elope every night? NO I couldn't do that. If she wanted to marry that… thing I can't consider a man, she could do it, I just don't want to be any part of it. I love her. I always would. But how could she think that I could give her my love with John… her soon to be husband waiting at the door. I felt kinda stupid after that whole… speech I made about leaving her so long ago. Thoughts of anguish filled my mind as I stared at the tile. I couldn't look at her. I brushed past her and out the door.

She had the nerve to bring up the letter, why shouldn't I have had the nerve to tell her to tell him it was over. I shouldn't do this… I really shouldn't do this to her. Not again. It would torment her heart. It would torment my heart! I would suffer and grieve, but not nearly as much as she. Her beautiful Turquoise eyes weeping for my loss is not something I could easily live with. But I couldn't be around that man another moment longer.

I packed my things and informed Al I was going back to Central. The poor boy, he loved being here, and I could not make him go with me. So I decided I would wait until the, Cornel Roy Mustang…Mr. Fancy Pants, Mr. Yipidy yap your so short, sent me on another mission. Then I would have Al shipped out their to me. Shipped... I say it like he's a thing.

I brought all my bags down stairs and set them outside on the porch. Then I went back upstairs and put on my boots and coat. I passed by Winry's room. At least this time… I will say good bye. I walked in softly, being careful to move around potentially creaky spots of the room. I kneeled down by her bedside and kissed her forehead, she stirred a bit in her sleep but did mot wake. "Good Bye," I whispered into her ear. She was going to hate me forever for this. I slowly closed the door and went down, outside, grabbed my bags and head towards the train station.

(**Winry's POV) **

I heard him whisper Good Bye, But my eyes were still closed. I was lost in the dream world still. More Like Nightmare City, rather than Dream World. He was leaving again and I kept hearing him whisper good be as he got further and further away. I couldn't let him go I wouldn't. I didn't want to go back to John. Not that I'd left him in the first place, but Ed made my world brighter. Sounds stupid and cheese I know. But I can't really explain it with words. It is merely a feeling I get when basked in Edward's company. I suddenly heard my door shut. I woke from my dream and shot straight up out of bed. Something was wrong. Something didn't feel right. I felt… empty. That emptiness I felt every time Ed and Al left me when I was younger. Had he gone, in the night again? It wouldn't surprise me if he did. I started to cry, even though I tried to promise myself not to get worked up over nothing. After all I didn't know for sure if he left. I just had that uncanny feeling that a vacuum hose had been plunged into the depths of my heart and every last morsel had been violently sucked out. The feeling tormented me. I needed to see something. Something to remind me of him. Even if he was here, I just needed a little reminder of him.

I looked outside to the stars, something we always did when we were kids. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in trying not to let the emptiness consumer me once again. I took a moment to gaze upon the scenery, when suddenly my eyes fell to a small figure half way down the road. The Emptiness was gone. I screamed.

"Edward!" I jumped out of my bed and ran downstairs and out of the door ignoring John sleeping on the couch. I ran as fast as I could wearing nothing but girl's boxers and a sports bra. My feet hurt from the gravel but U could have cared less at that moment. I lunged forward and tackled him.

**(Ed's POV) **

I heard her. She screamed my name. Damn she must've saw me. I picked up my pace a little bit. I don't want to see her. If I saw her, I wouldn't be able to do it. I wouldn't be able to leave her. Suddenly weight forced me down into the gravel. I realized it was Winry. I could smell her, she always smelt of axl grease and flowers. All mixed together. You'd think it would smell bad, like when you try to cover a fart up with perfume but the smells mix together and it just gets worse. But no Winry, well…it smelt good on her. If you want to get deep. But the real reason was I could feel her chest on my back, and no one else at that house had a chest like that. I shoved her off and se fell to the gravel. I heard an "Oww!," But I couldn't stop, if I saw just a glimpse of her, I wouldn't be able to leave. And I had to, because she didn't love just me, and with Winry playing second chair, would never be better than not having her at all. I wanted her all, or nothing because. I knew jealousy and rage could very well cause me to kill that damn bastard. And if she really loved him enough to marry him, I couldn't do that to her. Though I can't see why she likes him, after what he's done to her.

"Edward! Please, wait!" She screamed. I wanted to keep moving but for some reason, I stopped, my mind said walk away, my heart said, kill John, but my body said stop. Damn the body! I would have taken kill him or walk away over stop any day. Why did I stop?

"Ed…Please," she cried. My had twisted around even though every piece of dignity I had left said, don't give into her! I saw her on the ground on her knees, busted elbow, busted knee, crying for me. Not for her damn knee, and actually not _for_ me, but _because _of me. Damn the world and damn my morals! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN everything! I set down my suitcase and walked over to her.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked sternly trying not to let my voice soften. She sat hung her head for a moment and her hand drifted from her knee to my face. At first I thought she was going to slap me. But then she lifted her head with her eyes softened, I turned away and 'SMACK'… Yep, I was right she slapped me.

"Edward Elric! What's wrong with you? That you would just up and leave like this, without saying good bye to me, and leave your brother, What did you just jump and an emotional roller coaster or something, one minute you wanted to convince me you loved me the next you're a freaking run away and don't want anything to do with me!"

Her words stung and I left my heart rip a little. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to talk to her about it. I didn't want to bring it up and hurt her feelings. The fact that she was having an affair with me. I didn't want to be that guy. I didn't want to be the guy who the husband finds his wife fucking after work one day. I would rather be the guy getting cheated on actually, but then again… I'd probably kill the mother fucker. But the point was I didn't want to be the mother fucker, If Winry wanted to be abused and used, she can do what ever she wanted, but if she loved him enough to marry him, then I wasn't going to fuck that up for her. And I wasn't going to play second chair for her either. I wanted all or nothing. But for some reason I couldn't explain that to her. I didn't want to. But she kept pushing me it was going to slip. She lifted up her hand to slap me again, 'SMACK'. "Answer me! What's the matter with you?!?!" She slapped me, again, and again, and again.

(**Winry's POV) **

That bastard just squatted there in front of me, saying nothing, not moving, not showing any remorse. I slapped him, again. Finally I just fell forward and started crying because I obviously wasn't getting through to that hard headed idiot. He suddenly spoke.

"Stop it," His voice sounded cold. And I had no idea what he meant by stop it…. If he meant smacking him, I stopped like 5 minutes ago, maybe I slapped him so hard he went numb and didn't realize I wasn't hitting him anymore. His arms wrapped around my torso in a very un-hug-like embrace and he stood up with me making me stand. He pulled away from me.

"Stop crying Winry, and Go home," I starred at him in awe… not awe in a good way, but awe as in I couldn't believe he could be so…. Shallow. Did he not realize what he was doing to me?

"Ed what's wrong with you?"

"You," He whispered almost so low I couldn't hear it. I could feel the tears beginning to overflow again. And my vision became blurry from my watery eyes.

"What did I do?!?!?!" I practically screamed.

" You chose that sick bastard over me!" He screamed, " And then you still want him even after I tell you everything! If you love him so god damn much than just leave me out of it!" He shouted back, his voice cracking when he said "love him"

"You don't understand Ed," I said bitterly.

"What's there to understand, you're a cheating slut?" My heart stopped and my stomach went into my throat.. Quiet literally. I swear I could feel it in there. I busted out into a sort of Sob/ Rampage kind of thing. It was cross between anger, freight, and sadness.

**(Ed's POV)**

I hadn't realized what I was saying before the words left my mouth. Then she started doing that crazy crying pissed off rampage thing she does when she's really REALLY upset. Like the time her parents died. She was sad, but I thought for sure if she hadn't killed the crappy horse I transmuted, it was going to be me. That's when I first thought of human transmutation. But that's not the point, the point was that now I had a crazy Winry on my hands, and it was the death of me. Suddenly my brain switched over to actually listing mode. And I began to take in what she was saying, well what was understandable in-between the sobs and screams.

"Ed, you BASTARD!" Her voice screeched, then she started crying again. I could tell she wasn't menstrual . Otherwise she would have already ran my ass over. " You don't get it! Your going to be leaving me anyway! With John I have something, I have a person, who I can talk to when I need to, even if he does hit me, he's there when I need him, "

The sound of "he hit me" made my veins flare with anger, but I tried my best to ignore it. "Your never here! Your practically a figment of my imagination! I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow, they put me in a padded room and tell me your not real I made you up. I see you what? Once for a week every two or three years. Sometimes as long as four. Four Fucking years Edward!" She started sobbing again. " With John I have a future a house, kids, a man, I don't know maybe a dog? But with you Edward Elric, I've got nothing but this empty pain that eats away at me until the next time I get to see you. Then you leave me again, and the cycle stars all over again. With you, Ed, I've got nothing but a one legged one-armed client who can't stop breaking their auto-mail, Your not even a man to me Edward your just regret, Your just an empty pain in my ass!"

Her words hurt, bad…real bad. And I didn't know hat to say. She had nothing with me? What was I thinking… having sex with her. Winry Rockbell… How could I love her, how could I find the time to love her was more the question. And I guess I couldn't expect her to wait for me… all those years, when she and I both knew I could very well, not come back…ever. Al was too important, his body, it was all too important to make time for my love life. Al couldn't even experience love, well at least you know… the kind of love you get in a bed. Maybe if I would learn to think these things through, I wouldn't get into these types of situations. I couldn't bare Winry's tears a moment longer. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. Bringing her into a embrace, I placed my hands on the back of her upper legs and lifted her up.

(**Winry's POV)**

The Last thing I was expecting at that very moment was for Edward to pull to him pick me and apologize. Maybe the hardest ting in the world for Edward Elric to do. Say sorry.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear " I'm sorry," I could hear the sorrow in his voice. Proving that he truly meant it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him like I'd never see him again. Although it was possible, it probably wasn't going to happen at that moment. I was suddenly grateful I hadn't been on my period… if you know what I mean. Cause I would have ran his ass over for calling me a slut. But now I was grateful Ihadn't ran his ass over, busted his lip, kicked him in the balls, poked his eyes out, broke his fingers, stomped on his toes, pulled his auto-mail out and beat him with it... because that hug couldn't have felt better at that moment.

* * *

HEY GUYS! Hoped you like that chapter. It was like a bunch of POVs YAY! XD Point Of View is what pov means. And I know you readers aren't stupid, but everyone starts somewhere and i didn't know what that meant last year so if you didn't know what a POV was, A POV is a persons Point OF View.

Ed: There not idiots god shut UP!

Me: How in the Hell?!?!?!?!

Ed: I don't want to talk about it. Digestive systems are cruel.

Winry: I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU ATE ME!!!!!!!! NOW I"M GOING TO RUN YOUR ASS OVER!

Me: Oh god, Winry's gone AUNT FLOW on me! (aunt flow- period-get it aunt FLOW)

Roy and Ed: Oh Cat Fight! ALRIGHT! SCORE!

Al: What? BROTHER! ROY! What's so great about them fighting? You two are weird.

Ed: You'll understand one day, Al.

Roy: Mmmmmmm, Hello Nurse,

Me: ROY! YOU STOLE MY SAYING!

Winry: He's just stupid like that ignore him... I'm sorry I tried to attack you,

Me: No, I'M sorry I ate you, really it was my fault, let's go get ice cream! -hugs Winry-

Winry: o.k. YAY!

Roy: Ug... Women...

Ed: I'll never understand em'

Winry and Me: EXCUSE ME?!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!

Al: Brother! Roy! You guys are so insensitive.

Winry and Me:- -kick roy and Ed in nuts-- -- goes out for ice cream with Al--

Ed adn Roy: Ahhh...pain...agony...

Roy: My pooy little buddies -cooes balls-

Ed: Weirdo... AW COme ON! Don't do that in front of ME!

Your Truly- Edwards Vixen XD


	23. Spanking Lesson

**Spanking Lesson**

Ed carried Winry back to the house. Snuck quietly past John on the couch and up the stairs. Once he laid Winry down in her bed he apologized again for being such an ass. But Winry placed her hand to his mouth. "No Ed, we were both asses…" She paused a moment sounding like she might cry again. Her tears would be the death of him. " I didn't consider your feelings with John and I, and you.." she paused a moment again, and Ed spoke as if on cue. "Didn't consider how much I hurt you when I left and that you didn't want to be alone in the long run." She stared at him in the darkness for a moment. She couldn't believe she'd actually told him everything that was bothering her… and he'd understood. He kissed her fore head and said good night. She threw her arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

"Winry… I can't." He spoke nervously.

"I love you, Ed," She almost sobbed. "You're the only man I could ever love… And I'll wait for you, I'll wait even if you don't," She choked down the lump in here throat, "Even if you don't come back, I'll still wait." Ed thought about her words, flattering to say the least. If by chance, he did die… he didn't want her to morn over him, he wanted her to move and find someone else and be… well, happy.

"Winry, If I don't come back, some day, then I want you to move on, I don't want you to morn over me."

"I won't Ed, but I could never love some else like I love you… Ever, I…I couldn't find anybody to fill your shoes Ed, hell you don't even have shoes, you got boots. I'd never waste away wishing you were alive, But I'd still wait for you… till I was with you again… Tell me you love me." Ed smiled, what was he supposed to say to that speech? I love you? No that wouldn't do.

"Winry," he began… "I love you, you're the only woman I could ever love like this, you're the only one I want to make love to, but, I can't do this… knowing he's… and you," Ed choked a bit himself.

"I don't love him Ed!" She shouted, "I don't even want to marry him!" She began sobbing.

"So don't marry him,"

"You don't get it," she cried more violently, as the memories of the abuse flooded her mind. But she couldn't tell Ed. Not now. He'd kill him. "He'll… hurt me." She choked out, thinking it was a rather broad statement, convincing enough for Ed, but without revealing too much. He wrapped his arms around her. "I vow, Winry, that he'll never hurt you again." After the embrace. Ed striped into his boxers, and climbed into her bed. He wrapped his arms back around her and stroked her fore head until she fell asleep.

Winry woke up with Ed's body entangled around hers. She loved this feeling. Waking up with Ed there, with her. It wasn't often that she woke up with him. She was used to waking up by herself. She tried to bask in this as long as she could. Ed looked far younger than his age when he was asleep. He looked cute…scratch that, adorable, like a kid. He was now 20 years of age, but sometimes even Winry couldn't tell that. He looked like he wasn't a day older than 15, at the most. Winry smiled and giggled at him. He stirred in his sleep a bit. Then he tightened his arms around her and laid his head on her breast. Ed would always be amazed by those things. Those things only females have, girls, women, how could he have not noticed them before? He woke with a yawn and snuggled his face to Winry's chest.

"Ed!"

"mmm hmm?" He mumbled his eyes still sleepy. He pulled her even closer and nuzzled his face to her, feeling her warmth and softness pressed against his cheek. She giggled and pried his face away from her.

"What Am I going to do with you, Edward Elric?

"Love Me," He said grinning foolishly as he leaned down and began to caress her neck.

"Good answer," She said suppressing a slight moan. He kissed her all over her neck and jaw, but stayed considerably far away from those lips of hers. He didn't want her to taste what he tasted in the morning and he wasn't sure he wanted to taste what she tasted either.

Winry came prancing down the stairs with her glow back. She was wearing these abnormally short pajama shorts and a sports bra. He hair spilled down her back and her topaz blue eyes glistened with joy.

"Well, you sure are perky this morning," Came John's voice from the couch. Suddenly that glow of hers went out the window.

"Hey," she said half heartedly trying her best to sound happy to see him.

"I need to talk to you for a moment… in private, would you come with me?" Winry knew what this meant… he was going to get her in a private place and hurt her. Hurt her… she could wait for Ed to come downstairs… No he would make a big scene. She would rather Granny Pinoka and Alphonse not know about… this mess.

"O.k. Sure." She said smiling like a ninny. God she hated this guy. He took her hand and led her to the workroom or surgery room. He sat in the chair Ed always sat in when he was getting auto-mail attached to him. John wasn't her night in shining armor, by far, he wasn't who rescued her from Ed's heart shattering antics. Nor could he replace Ed. How could she ever have been so naïve. How could she have ever thought he could.

"Babe…" He said calmly, which scared Winry more than if he were yelling. "I know you've been fooling around with that Ed guy… and I know you still love him. But let's make one thing clear… your mine." This nut job was more possessive than Ed.

"Some people can learn a lesson, and some people need a little push to learn that lesson. Some kids only need a No, and some kids need discipline." He paused a moment and stood up, before Winry had time to think he had her by her wrist. He pulled her over to the chair and sat down throwing her over his knee. She screamed, but he covered her mouth.

"Do you want the whole house to know what a dirty trap you are?" He spoke coldly. Sometimes he actually made her feel like she deserved the beatings. She tried to move but he was too strong. He pulled down her shorts and underwear in one quick movement. His hand rose high in the air and came down on her rear with 'SMACK'. She let out a cry. He hit her so hard there was an instant bruise on her. She struggled to cover her self up or a least pull up her pants, but it all proved to no avail. "Stop squirming Bitch!" He yelled.

Ed was lying in bed up stairs. Winry told him not to come down right after her because it would make things seem unusual. He lied there a minute then went to the bathroom. He took a leak and washed his hands (something more guys should do! None of us want your penis germs all over everything! O.k. Got it?!?!??!) He heard a faint sound that sounded like a scream, but he dismissed it. He dried his hand on his boxer shorts and made his way downstairs. As soon as he reached the bottom step he heard the sound again. This time he was positive it wasn't a weird noise… It was Winry screaming, and it was coming from the surgery room. He ran and slammed open the door to see John's hand collide with Winry's bare butt.

Winry struggled again to pull up her pants only to make matters worse, her squirming made them fall from her knees to her ankles… oh fantastic. She braced herself for another brutal spank, but instead she heard, a loud klunking sound ( A/N: shut up spell check klunk is a word).

Ed punched John across the face from the side with his auto-mail fist. He grabbed Winry's hip with his flesh hand and pulled her off his lap. She scrambled to pull up her shorts as soon as she was free. John fell out of the chair and grasped his jaw in pain. Ed went over and picked him up by his collar. "I auta' kill you right here, right now," Ed spoke harshly.

"Maybe if your weren't fooling with my bitch we wouldn't have this problem," John spat back at him. Ed pulled his flesh hand back and punched him again.

"Don't ever call her that or touch her again! GOT ME?!?!?!" He punched him again, again, and again. Winry was scared Ed might SERIOUSLY injure him. She grabbed his fist as it drew back again.

"NO ED!" Ed whirled around and looked at her, his face murderous.

"What is going on it here?!?!" Pinoka yelled entering the room followed by Al.

"Nothing," Ed spoke coldly dropping John's limp body. "He was just leaving," John got up as fast as he could and hobbled out of that house.

"I hope you learned your lesson," Pinoka smirked. Winry's jaw went slack, she knew what happened in the workroom the whole time but didn't try to stop it. She glared at her grandmother.

"I'm an old woman, I can't do kung-fu like shortie over here."

"I beg to differ," Winry said sternly.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT PEOPLE MISTAKE HIM FOR AN ATOM!" Ed's outburst was ignored. Pinoka was busy playing cupid.

"Well, dear wouldn't you have rather been rescued by muscles over here?" She said tugging on Ed's elbow. She pulled Ed's head down and whispered in his ear, "Go get er' tiger." then she left the room with a wink. Ed and Winry stood there mesmerized by the old woman's craftiness… and insanity! The woman thought she was god, or cupid or something! She very well could be though now that I think about it.

Ed was the first to break the silence. "So, does this mean your not getting married?"

Winry smiled at him. "I guess not… what a pity." Winry giggled. Ed advanced towards her and kissed her. She cocked her head to the side to keep his teeth from knocking against hers'.

"Ehhh emm!" Al said making a coughing noise. "IF you guys would excuse me…" He made is way to the door, he turned around to see them in a full-fledged headstrong make-out. "OH! GOD! GET A ROOM!" Al shouted in disgust.

* * *

o.k. guys, I'm still grounded but I told mom I was getting o the computer to do school work, so don't be too mad if I don't update soon. I ate Ed and WInry again. Ya, I know I've got issues.

--Edward Vixen


	24. Love Me,Leave Me,Forget Me,That Was Fast

Disclaimer: I do no own FMA

And SORRY for the wait, love me still! Please!****

**

* * *

**

**Love Me, **

(Winry's POV)

Ed loved me. This morning was another one of those mornings where I was just glad to be with him. He was so sweet. The sweetest there is. He's still a jerk, and he's still over reactive, and over protective, but that was nothing. He never hurt me, well not on purpose anyway, and he a least TRIED to be sweet. And that's what MADE him sweet. I don't know if only I can understand that but, sometimes... love is confusing. Ed isn't complex like most people think. He's easy to figure out. He won't tell you anything that would hurt you, he loves you unconditionally, even if your just a friend, (he just won't admitt it) and he's sensitive about his height. Feed him five to six times a day, tell him you love him, try to pry his secrets out, tell him it's all going to be o.k., baby him and hold him, and he'll die for you. Would I do all that for him in a heartbeat? Yes, if it was abosolutly necessary, and it's not.

Today, so far, I have, told him I loved him, fed him once, hit him over the head with my wrench twice, smacked him with my tool box, adjusted his arm, held him when I accidentally bumped his sensory system (mechanical nerves), and kicked him until I won the wrestling match. I guess I'm having a good day today. It's just one of those days your happy to be alive to witness the miracle of growth and be happy to be here in Rizenbul. I don't think I'd rather be anywhere else.

(Ed's POV)

Winry was having a good day today. I could tell because, she told me she loved me, fed me once, hit me over the head with her dang wrench twice, smacked me with her tool box, (I think, that hour is a little blurry) adjusted my arm, held me when she accidentally bumped my sensory system, (mechanical nerves) and kicked me until she won the wrestling match. She may have won the battle, but later I would win the war. I always win. It's because I'm NOT vertically challenged.

Today went smoothly, smoothly as it could have. We snuck back over to that lady's house again, and ate all her berries. Then Alphonse tripped and his loud amour gave us away and she chased us all the way to the train station and back. That old foogey is a real WHACK JOB! Then we went to the river's beach and I got mobbed by some girls, but Winry took care of them. She scares me sometimes. But to tell you the truth, that makes me love her even more. It's not that angst love, where her anger drives me silly, it's the prideful love. The possessive kind, where I see her create something magnificent like my arm or leg, or I see her beat someone down, or work, and work and work, to make the best auto-mail she can, that scares me, her ambition does. Because I realize, with a heart like Winry's she could very well, run me down and keep going and never stop, then I wouldn't be able to catch her and hold her. But it makes me proud to say, that one, that feisty vixen, that brilliant mechanic, that tough long legged girl, she's mine. Mine, as much as I am hers.

**Forget Me,**

It was approximately six in the morning and that dang phone could not stop ringing. It just kept ringing and ringing and RINGING! Until finally Winry groggily got up from bed and made her way to the kitchen phone.

"Hello, Rockbell auto-mail, who the heck is calling at six in the morning?" She said in a voice that didn't seem to be her's. Almost manly, she sounded like a beast when she woke up too early, but hey… it happens.

"Ummm. Sorry, Mrs… mrs…"

"Rockbell."

"Mrs. Rockbell, this is Lieutenant Crenel Hawkeye, speaking for Major Armstrong, The Strong-Armed Alchemist, and Crenel Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. They have discovered some vital information about the Philosopher's Stone and need to speak with the Elric brother's as soon as possible, This is an emergency, and we need him to meet us in East HQ…"

"Is this Riza?" Winry asked her voice perking a bit.

"Yes,"

"OH! Hi Riza! It's me Winry!"

"Oh my! Winry? Is that really you? it's been so long I didn't recognize your voice."

"That;s probably because it's six O' Clock in the morning."

" Yea, sorry about that, it's just that this is an emergency, and we really need to speak to Edward, is he there?"

"Yea, hold on I'll go get him," There was a pause, and the sound of the phone hitting the table then Winry screaming "Ed get your sorry butt down here, your military people want something from you!" "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Then there was another, male voice. "I don't want too! Go away!"

"GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Then there was the sound of someone stomping up the stairs and the sound of someone getting a sever beating, then the male voice going "Oww! Owww! I'm sorry! I'll get it!"

"Hello? Riza?" Came Edward's voice on the other line.

"Yes, Edward? We have an emergency, it's about, the Philosopher's Stone." The Philosopher's Stone perked Edward's ears up right away.

Winry watched as he suddenly became interested beyond reasoning in the telephone. The slight mention of the one and only hope for him and his brother to fix what they had broken, and all hopes of love for Winry went out the window. Just like his sweetness. He'd forget to be sweet, or nice, or at least have the courtesy to wake her up before leaving in the middle of the night. But this is how it always was, and Winry's couldn't figure out how she hadn't become accustom to it yet. Or how she hadn't at least numbed, a little. This was what she wanted? Was it really better than the abuse? All she could do now was wait and hope for there safe return. But knowing Ed would Die for Alphonse… there wasn't much left to hope for. But she would wait, she would wait forever it that's what it took.

**Leave Me,**

(Ed's POV)

I left her. How? I don't know… but I did. I was in the middle of leaveing under the cover of darkness. Which erally means, I was sneaking ut in the middle of the night so she wouldn't know. But my fat butt, just had to go and knock every single pan in the kitchen rack on the wall over and into the floor. Next thing I know there's a blonde woman smacking me in the head with her wrench telling me to get ot of her house. I guess she though I was a crook, or a least I hope she did. Al fliped on the lights and there I was, sprawled out on the floor, head bloody, face numb, suitcase in hand, coat and boots already on, how was I going to play this one off?

She stopped and starred at me and I guess the fact that I was leaving finally smacked her in the face because she fell to her knees and started crying. I hate when she cries. It really tares me apart. Limb by limb, well, at least the ones I have left anyway. She cussed me out and I held her and told her I was sorry and that I should have told her I was leaving. Then she told when I came back she was going to… plant her foot in my rear end. That's the last thing I wanted to hear. That really makes me eager to get back.

I don't think she'll ever forgive me for leaving her for so long, I don't know if I can forgive myself. The truth is that if I died out there, if something happened to me, I could care less, I don't want Winry to want me, I regret telling her that I did. Because to matter what, my brother's body always comes first, and I don't Winry to have to be second, but it's not something that I can control. I guess I can't reret her, she's to beautiful, and I guess it may be selfish to let her believe I would ALWAYS put her first, because the second that ig ot that call, al call first again, and it hurt her, I know it did. It was obvious. It wasn't jealousy, Winry wasn't like that. It was something much more, like malice or spite towards me, for tricking her. Or perhaps not tricking her, but trading her, for information from Crenel Sarcasm.

It's been three ears and, yes, my brother and I have restored our bodies. But I can't go back, I can't. I love her, but I don't think I can settle down yet. Life is too full, I don't want to be tied down just yet. Selfish as it may be. O.k. I'm lying the truth is that there's nothing more than I want but to go back and physically tie myself to her, heck super glue! But I can't yet, I'm to scared, scared of coming back and seeing her with another man again. I know she said she'd love me, and only me. But what if something happened. I could never forgive myself, for losing her if something did happen and it's that fear of the unknown that keeps me from going back. I miss her, God I miss her, I love her still too, with every inch of me, but it's not time. It's just not time to go back yet.

(Win's POV)

I hate him. I hate him with every inch of me. O.k. I'm lying I love him, he's still the biggest crush I'll ever have, and I want him to come back, but I still hate him. It's not something I can explain easily. It's malice, spit, and love mixed together. But yet, it's not angst either.

Can you believe he tried to leave in the middle of the night? AGAIN?!?! I couldn't believe him. The nerve! I thought he was a robber at first so I started bashing his head in, but then I realized by his height that it was him. But I kept bashing his head in anyway. God, that felt too good. Bashing his brains out, I would have blown him away with a bazooka if I had one. But I didn't, so damn the luck.

A lot has happened since then, he hasn't answered any of my letters, and he didn't come either. Granny, fell ill and died. I was glad when she did though, that she could be out of her misery. That illness was doing a real number on her and she just couldn't take it. People heard of her death, and I guess they didn't realize her young and talented grand-daughter Winry Rockbell (fabulous me… yeah right) took over the business. People just stopped coming and I didn't have any money to pay the taxes and the house. So when they came to repossess everything. I went… belly-crawling back to… him. John. Jonathan Raven the man who beat me, hurt me, raped me, kicked me, took me from Edward, I went to him. And he was there for me. I guess it went something like this.

Me: -knock at door-

John: -answer door- What are you doing here?

Me: -speechless-

John: I heard about your grandmother, and I bet your having a hard time with those bills,

Me: -he must be psychic-

John: I can help you, if you want. But it's going to cost you.

Me: I've got nothing left to care about, try me.

John: o.k. then.

Then after a very long conversation, he gave me a job. A job I'm going to have to admit I'm not too proud of, but it keeps the business up, and slowly people are starting to realize I exist then I can quit. That wasn't the only problem though, the circumstance, was that I… I marry him, and then he would put the house in his name pay it off, then had it over to me and I would keep up the business, All I had to do, was pay the electricity, utility, food, and auto-mail parts. He never touched me though. Not even at the wedding. Which I was sure I was going to go runaway bride on, but I didn't I got through it, without vomiting. He said he lost interest in me and he just needed a pretty wife to take out to important "business" dinners that was my only attachment to him other wise I was free. Which seemed like a pretty good deal to me. I mean, now days, he seems almost nice.

I found out a lot about John on these "business" dinners, like the fact that he was a drug dealer, brothel owner, murderer, thief, crook and connected to the military. His step brother's last name was Kimbley. And he had just been killed and it was said that he was killed by another state alchemist. Of course this put me on edge, hoping that it wasn't Ed. Because then we wouldn't be on good terms. Not in the least. And with Granny's disappearance, and my new… financial sacrifice, that was the last thing I needed. But you know, I'm not sure they'll becoming back soon, maybe ever coming back at all.

When Edward comes back, may God be with him, because, his ass is MINE!

* * *

**AN: I've seen Risenbul spelled so many different ways, I don't know which on is which or wihich one is right, so i just right it how ever I feel like writing it at the time, so forgive me if their all spelled different, oh... and I'm still digestiong Ed and Winry from last time. As usual sorry for stupid mistakes I was too lazy to edit this angain, and SOORY FOR THE AGONIZING LONG WAIT... I was scared to put up the last chapter thinkng I wouldn't end it how I wanted to end it... so this isn't the last chapter, it's third to last or second to last, I don't have all the kniks worked out yet, oh AND my excuse for taking so long is school and I've been getting introuble latly, I'm just too damn rebelious, well LOVE ME PLEASE AND REVIEW!!!! **

**-- Edward's Vixen**


	25. Phone Call

* * *

**IMPORTANT READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!**

* * *

****

A/N:Please, please forgive me my readers for making you wait so long. I have been a quiet large, how you say, DUMBASS lately, and though it's not a good excuse, it's why I was grounded more recently and unable to update. I would tell you the whole story but it's a bit of a drag and too lng. I believe all my readers have a right to know why I wasn't updating though, adn if you really want to know, just review and I'll send you a P.M. telling you what me and my dumbass did... My sincerest apologies, and well you guys know well that I can't spell so I hope I did my best on this one... here you go... finally...

* * *

**Phone Call**

And so it went on for a year or two like that. Winry wished Ed would write or call or maybe stop by, but he never did. Granny stayed dead in the ground and business was slow. Every night at exactly Eight O' Clock, she undressed, then pulled on her shiny black leather thong, her knee-high fishnets, and her high heeled combat boots. Then she pulled on her black tube top. Then she pulled her black skirt over her head and pulled up the leather suspenders. Then she did what she had to do. Put bread on the table, and get her addiction satisfied.

Until the day she got that call. That fateful day she got that goddamn call. Winry Rockbell was working on a clients leg, when suddenly a loud obnoxious ringing startled her and broke her concentration.

"Hello? Rockbell Auto-Mail," She spoke as charmingly as she could.

"Winry?" It was Al's voice speaking with a tint of glee.

"Alphonse? Is that you?" Winry said getting a perk in her voice.

"Yea it's me." He giggled.

"It's so good to hear from you! Are you coming down?"

Winry could hear another giggle, but this time it wasn't from Al. "No, but We were wondering if you could come down."

"Down to Central?"

"Yea," Al said laughing himself now. Winry was silent for a moment. She didn't know if he would allow her to take time off. "Umm.. I don't know I'm kinda busy."

"You and Granny getting backed up at the shop?" Winry froze. She choked on her words. She couldn't speak.

"WINRY? Hello are you there?!?" 

I looked at the phone on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. "Oh sorry Al, I dropped the phone. Umm.. Yea, Granny and I are backed up here. Why don't you call back later? I've got work to do."

"O.k. Bye Winry."

"Bye Al,"

"I love you." He said carelessly. It'd been a long time since Winry last heard someone say they loved her, and mean it.

"I love you too Al," Then Wirny hung up the phone got up and went to the bathroom.

(Winry's POV)

I opened my eyes, to the sound of the phone ringing. I sat up out of the pool of blood around me and wiped my blood crusted face. I pulled my wrist band off the counter and put it around my wrist. The inside was brown from previous stains, so I didn't care if I stained it more. I grabbed my needle off the toilet and threw the razor into the top drawer. I ran to the phone, and picked it up. "Rockbell Auto-"

"Hey Win is that you?" I couldn't recognize the voice, it certainly wasn't Alphonse.

"Who is this?"

"It's Ed," I froze up again.

"E…E… Edward?"

"Yea it's me." His voice was so much different. It was low and masculine.

"I didn't recognize your voice. Did you finally hit puberty?"

"Ha ha very funny, I'll have you know…"

"How's your arm doing? Have you been oiling your joints Edward? " I heard a small laugh n the other side.

"That's too much like you Winry."

"Shut up shrimp." I laughed.

"Wait till you see how tall I am! You won't be able to say that anymore."

"I don't know if I can make it down there Ed, I have a lot of work to do." I lied.

"That old bat working you to death, tell her to give you a break. Tell her I'll pay for your trip."

I didn't know what to do. Granny was dead… dead… dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead! The real person that I had to deal with was John. And he wasn't to keen on letting me go for more than a day or two. He liked to show me off. I was his prize. I was his most tantalizing dancer, his gorgeous wife, and from there I thought I might as well just go all the way, so now I'm also his most lustrous prostitute. And that's something John would kill for. Ed did say he'd pay for my trip. So I blurted it out before I could really think about it.

"Sure I'll be down, Ed."

"Promise."

"Promise." I said girly like. I don't know why I'm all butterflies with him. After everything.


End file.
